RE-UNITE
by Incredible Cholee 137
Summary: H-14 pernikahan Sungmin dengan Kangin, ketika Cho Kyuhyun, mantan kekasih Sungmin, datang dan menyeretnya ke dalam kenangan mereka. Dihadapkan dengan persiapan pernikahan yang membuat frustrasi, calon suami workaholic yang tidak membantu, dan mantan kekasih yang mempesonanya, apakah Sungmin akan goyah dan kembali pada Kyuhyun? KYUMIN fic. GS. END CHAP
1. Chapter 1

**RE-UNITE**

_**REMAKE**_** OF HARI UNTUK AMANDA INDONESIAN FILM**

Pairing : KYUMIN Slight KANGMIN

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Super Junior Member

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Chaptered

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, Many Typos, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

"BRAKKKK!"

Sungmin membanting pintu kamarnya kencang-kencang, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kemudian. Meraih ponsel di atas nakas sisi kanan ranjangnya, mencari satu nama dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Kangin-ah…"

"_Ada apa Sayang?"_

"Kau dimana? Masih di kantor?"

"_Hmmmm"_

"Lembur lagi?"

"_Iya, ini untuk kita juga kan? Aku akan menghabiskan pekerjaanku agar kita bisa honeymoon dengan tenang"_

Sungmin hanya diam mendengarkan tunangannya.

"_Ini sudah larut, kenapa menelepon? Ada masalah dengan persiapan pernikahan kita?"_

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam, kesal.

"Perbedaan pendapat keluargamu dan keluargaku, itu masalahnya. Ini pernikahan kita berdua, tapi kenapa mereka yang memiliki permintaan macam-macam?"

"_Ini pernikahan dua keluarga besar kita juga"_ Kangin mengkoreksi ucapan Sungmin, yang makin membuat Sungmin kesal tentu saja.

"Aku tidak mau tau, kita harus bertemu besok! Kita cari jalan tengah yang bisa menampung semua permintaan mereka dan kita berdua!"

"_Baiklah, baiklah kita bisa bertemu pukul sembilan sampai setengah sepuluh"_

Sungmin mendelik tidak suka,"Setengah jam? Kau hanya bisa menemuiku setengah jam untuk membahas pernikahan kita yang dua minggu lagi?"

"_Sayang, aku besok harus ke Busan. Aku sudah bilang kan?"_

"Terserah!"

KLIKK

Sungmin memutus panggilan dengan kesal. Harapannya ketika menelepon Kangin adalah agar ia mendapat ketenangan dan bantuan mengurus perbedaan permintaan keluarga mereka di pesta pernikahannya nanti. Tapi yang ia hadapi malah kesibukan calon suaminya yang _workaholic_. Ini menyebalkan. Sungmin sudah mengambil cuti di kantornya, untuk mengurus pernikahannya. Tetapi Kangin sama sekali tidak membantu.

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi, panggilan masuk. Sungmin meraih ponsel yang tadi ia banting di atas kasur. Ada nama Kangin disana, dengan malas ia menerima panggilan itu.

"_Baiklah kita bisa bertemu satu jam besok"_

Sungmin berpikir, daripada tidak sama sekali. "Baiklah"

"_Apa Kyuhyun masih sering mengirimimu pesan?"_

Sungmin sedikit tertegun ketika tunangannya menyebut nama itu, berusaha menyingkirkan getaran aneh di dadanya ia pun menjawab "iya, hampir tiap hari"

"_Kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu apapun dengannya. Kita akan menikah, dia tidak bisa mengganggumu terus-terusan. Aku akan punya alasan untuk menghajarnya jika ia mengusik harga diriku dengan terus mengganggu istriku nanti."_

Nada bicara Kangin memang terdengar tenang, tapi Sungmin tahu ancaman dari tunangannya itu tidak main-main.

"Baiklah aku akan menyelesaikannya segera"

Sedikit berbincang-bincang ringan setelahnya, kemudian panggilan ditutup. Sungmin menyamankan kepalanya di atas bantal. Pikirannya terasa penuh, ia memilah-milah apa saja yang ada di otaknya kini. Persiapan pernikahannya dengan Kangin mengambil porsi terbesar tentu saja. Undangan pernikahan yang bahkan sama sekali belum disebar, gaun pengantinnya yang belum pernah ia lihat semenjak mereka memesannya dua bulan lalu, dekorasi pelaminan yang bahkan belum ia pilih bersama Kangin. Sungmin mengurut kedua sisi keningnya, ini benar-benar membuat frustasi.

Tiba-tiba satu nama terselip di otaknya, nama yang setahun belakangan ini ia kubur, Cho Kyuhyun. Nama kekasih 6 tahunnya. 6 tahun sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah tingkat atas hingga setahun lalu. Kekasih 6 tahun yang tidak akan mudah dia lupakan apapun yang terjadi, kisah yang akan mempunyai ruang khusus di hatinya. Sungmin berusaha menyingkirkan nama itu sekarang, ia tidak mau membuat rencana pernikahannya berantakan. Sampai tidak sadar ia terlelap.

.

.

.

Sungmin bangun pagi itu setelah mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam ia beranjak dari ranjang dan membuka pintu. Ia mendapati ibunya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ahh _eomma_…" sapanya sambil menutup mulutnya yg sedang menguap.

"_Aigoo_ anak gadis pukul 8 baru bangun? Bagaimana kau menjadi istri nanti?" Nyonya Lee memandang anak gadisnya jengah.

"_Eomma_ semalam aku capek sekali, ada apa membangunkanku?"

"Ada kiriman paket untukmu, coba kau periksa._ Eomma_ akan pergi ke rumah kakekmu di Ilsan mungkin malam baru pulang"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ahh iya, cepat kau tentukan konsep acara pernikahanmu dan penginapan untuk keluarga calon suamimu. _Eomma_ tidak mau mereka mengatai kita pengemis lagi hanya karena kita bersedia menerima hadiah dari tamu"

Alis Sungmin menyatu. Demi Tuhan ia baru saja bangun tidur dengan pikirannya yang penuh, dan harus diingatkan lagi dengan masalah perbedaan pendapat keluarganya dan keluarga Kangin sepagi ini.

"_Eomma_ sudahlah, nanti saja kita bahas. Aku akan mengirim beberapa undangan hari ini"

Nyonya Lee cukup tahu jika anaknya sedang tidak berminat membicarakan hal serius pagi ini.

"Baiklah jangan pulang terlalu malam. Bantu _eonnie_-mu mengurus anak-anaknya nanti"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan mencium kedua pipi putih ibunya. Kemudian beranjak ke ruang tamu untuk memeriksa kiriman paket miliknya.

.

.

.

Sungmin terpaku menatap kotak paket di depannya, ia duduk di lantai dengan wajah yang tenggelam di antara lututnya. Ketika membuka isi paket, jantungnya serasa jatuh saat itu juga, terlalu _shock_. Isi paket itu memukul hatinya yang rapuh, telak. Ia seperti gadis frustasi yang sedang ketakutan entah karena apa sekarang. Matanya nanar menatap kotak paket depan kakinya.

CKLEKKK

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, memunculkan sosok Eunhyuk sahabatnya. Ia tertegun di depan pintu ketika mendapati keadaan Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata memelas "Eunhyukkie…."

Eunhyuk mengamati kotak yang sedari tadi dipandangi Sungmin. Ia yakin kotak itu yang membuat keadaan Sungmin kehilangan setengah nyawa seperti sekarang. Maka ia membuka isi kotak, mencari tahu isinya. Ada beberapa barang lama disana, kotak musik, gelang couple, kalung dengan bandul huruf K, beberapa foto, diary dan _ photobook_. Eunhyuk mengenali itu adalah barang-barang pemberian Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun, mantan kekasih 6 tahunnya. Dan ada satu catatan kecil.

"_Lee Sungmin belahan jiwaku selamanya, selamat menempuh hidup baru"_ Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri, bagaimana bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun menuliskan kata-kata sekonyol ini pikirnya.

"Ini cuma barang milik Kyuhyun kan, kenapa kau sefrustasi ini Min?"

Sungmin beralih menatap Eunhyuk, "Apa kau masih bisa santai saat kau akan menikah, kemudian mantan pacar 6 tahunmu datang lagi mengirim pesan kata-kata romantis dan mengirim lagi barang-barang kenangan kalian? Demi Tuhan aku mati-matian mengubur kenangan dengannya demi bisa melangkah sejauh ini dengan Kangin"

Eunhyuk mencibir acuh, "Aku sih tidak mempermasalahkan itu, yaa kecuali jika dia bukan mantanku yang mengisi penuh masa remajaku dan membuatku bersumpah hanya dia yang pantas menikahiku".

"Hyuk!" Sungmin menghardik tidak suka saat Eunhyuk semakin mengingatkannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Uppss maaf Min, tapi mungkin kau langsung saja menegurnya, menyelesaikan masalah kalian dan membuat dia berhenti penasaran"

"Menemuinya langsung? Tidak akan! Lagipula darimana dia tahu aku akan menikah?" Sungmin melirik sahabatnya curiga.

"Kalian yang putus, mengakhiri hubungan cinta kalian. Aku tidak harus memutus persahabatanku dengan Kyuhyun juga kan?"

Sungmin hanya terdiam, membenarkan dalam hati.

"Lagipula kau harus menemuinya, bener-benar menyelesaikan masa lalu kalian. Jangan bilang kau tidak punya nyali untuk bertemu dengannya Nona" Eunhyuk memainkan alisnya usil.

"Si…siapa yang takut? Aku hanya tidak mau memperpanjang masalah" jawab Sungmin gugup. Ia memang takut bertemu Kyuhyun, takut pada hatinya sendiri.

"Menyelesaikan masalah kataku, bukan memperpanjang. Aku akan mengantarkanmu, cepat bersiap-siap" kata Eunhyuk final sambil keluar kamar Sungmin.

Sepeninggal Eunhyuk, Sungmin membuka lemarinya, mengeluarkan kotak di tumpukan terbawah lemarinya. Mengelus kotak itu sayang, kemudian membukanya. Mengeluarkan kalung berbandul M dan memandangnya lembut, ini hadiah dari Kyuhyun 3 tahun lalu. Inisial panggilan kesayangan Kyuhyun untuknya.

Ddrttt….Drrtt

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin bergetar, menyadarkannya dari angan tentang masa lalunya. Sungmin berdiri untuk meraih ponselnya yang masih tergeletak di ranjangnya. Kangin meneleponnya. Sungmin menggeser tombol hijau, menerima panggilan kekasihnya.

"_Yobseyoo.."_

"Min, maaf sepertinya kita tidak bisa bertemu pagi ini. Aku sedang ada di atas KTX menuju Busan. Perjalanan ini tidak bisa ditunda lagi, malam sepulang aku dari Busan akan langsung menemuimu. Baiklah aku tutup ya, aku sedang bersama atasanku. _Saranghae…_"

Dan telepon ditutup begitu saja, tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Sungmin untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sungmin memandang ponselnya sendu. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia sedang tidak ingin menangis. Suasana hatinya sungguh buruk pagi ini, ia butuh sesuatu untuk memulihkannya. Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Entahlah bagaimana satu nama itu terlintas, dan ia memutuskan akan melaksanakan anjuran Eunhyuk untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk gelisah di samping Eunhyuk yang sedang menyetir. Tangannya mengepal di atas kotak yang ada di pangkuannya. Belum terlambat untuk mengubah tujuan.

"Eunhyukkie, kita berputar saja. Tidak usah menemui Kyuhyun. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah kami lewat telepon saja" rengek Sungmin dengan memasang ekspresi memelas mungkin.

"Sudah terlambat Min, kita sudah di depan rumah Kyuhyun, lihat?"

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk. Benar saja, mereka sudah berhenti di depan pagar rumah Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk melepas _seatbelt_ Sungmin.

"Cepat keluar, selesaikan masalahmu dan cepat pulang. Maka kau akan menjalani pernikahanmu dengan tenang"

Sungmin keluar mobil Eunhyuk setengah hati. Ketika pintu mobil tertutup, terdengar bunyi klik. Eunhyuk sudah mengunci pintu mobilnya. Dengan panik Sungmin mengetuk kaca mobil.

"Kau tidak turun?"

"Tidak Min, aku harus ke kantor Donghae sekarang. Kau bisa pulang naik taksi kan?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Eunhyuk melajukan mobilnya. Sungmin hanya menatap mobil Eunhyuk dengan bingung. Haisshh tidak ada jalan lain pikir Sungmin, maka mau tak mau ia harus menemui Kyuhyun sekarang juga. Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam , mencoba meredakan debaran jantungnya. Bagaimanapun ia telah setahun lebih tidak bertemu Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya lelaki yang ia ingin nikahi seperti kata Eunhyuk. Dengan perlahan ia mendorong pagar rumah. Dulu ia terbiasa keluar masuk rumah ini sesuka hati, maka ia hanya mengikuti kebiasaannya dulu.

Langkah lemahnya terhenti ketika ia mendapati Kyuhyun di hadapannya, sedang memunggunginya. Sepertinya ia sibuk dengan laptopnya di depan rumah itu dengan posisi membelakangi pintu gerbang. Punggung lebar itu, yang dulu sering ia peluk sekarang ada di depannya. Rasa hatinya ingin berlari memeluk punggung itu lagi. Sungmin memegang erat bajunya di bagian dadanya. Mencoba menenangkan debaran aneh di hatinya. Entahlah, rasanya hatinya merindukan tempatnya pulang seperti dulu. Sungmin takut Kyuhyun mendengar debaran jantungnya.

"Ehhemm…" Sungmin berdehem, tapi rupanya sosok di depan sana tidak bergeming.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Panggilnya lirih. Sungmin sudah menutup matanya dan menggigit bawahnya, takut menghadapi reaksi pria di depannya. Tapi dalam beberapa detik ia tidak mendengar hal apapun, maka Sungmin membuka matanya. Dan posisi Kyuhyun tidak berubah sama sekali. Apa Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya? Maka Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun beberapa kali, tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming.

Sungmin pun mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, menyentuh bahu belakang lelaki itu. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, untuk kemudian menoleh. Matanya membulat ketika melihat siapa yang mengusik perhatiannya tadi.

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin ini kau? Kau mendatangiku?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya ketika melihat Sungmin. Bagaimanapun dia telah merindukan wanita ini sejak mereka berpisah setahun lalu.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin, menyeretnya untuk duduk di sofa depan rumah itu. Ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh lengannya, Sungmin serasa tersengat listrik ratusan volt. Inilah kenapa ia menghindari bertemu Kyuhyun, lelaki ini membuat hatinya mengkhianati logikanya sendiri. Dengan gugup ia pun duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Ming…" Oh Tuhan bahkan Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan nama kesayangan itu.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau menemuiku, ini sudah lebih dari setahun sejak terakhir tahun kita bertemu kan" lanjut Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum dan binarnya yang tidak dapat disembunyikan.

"Umm…aku tidak mau berbasa-basi Kyuhyun-ah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kepadamu, aku…."

"Ahh iya, kau ingin minum apa? Aku tau, pasti seleramu belum berubah kan? Kau masih menyukai _strawberry tea_ buatanku kan? Baiklah aku akan membuatkannya untukmu" kata Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan langsung pulang ketika kita selesai berbicara"

"Ayolah, hanya sebentar" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, tidak menghiraukan tatapan tidak suka dari Sungmin.

"Fffuhhh…" Sungmin membuang napas dengan berat. Ini tidak akan mudah, baik hatinya maupun hati Kyuhyun. Tidak akan mudah terselesaikan. Ini akan jadi pembicaraan yang berat. Maka Sungmin hanya duduk dengan sabar menunggu Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Sungmin, maaf ya rumahku sepi _appa_ dan _eomma_ sedang mengunjungi Ahra _noona_, dia baru saja melahirkan" Kata Kyuhyun ketika ia keluar dari dalam rumah dengan membawa segelas _strawberry tea_.

"Ahh iyaa…."

Kyuhyun memberikan gelasnya kepada Sungmin, pandangannya tertuju pada kotak di pangkuan Sungmin. Kemudian ia meraihnya dan membukanya.

"Astagaaa foto ini, ini foto kesukaan kita kan?" Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang selembar foto yang keadaannya sudah mengenaskan, bekas disobek dimana-mana.

"Kau ingat kan, kau menyuruhku memasang wajah jelek waktu itu. Tapi mau bagaimana pun aku tetap tampan. Tapi maaf ya aku menyobeknya waktu kita putus!" kata Kyuhyun tajam yang membuat Sungmin sedikit tercubit hatinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah aku akan menikah, jangan mengirimiku…."

"Ahhh kalung ini, aku memberikanmu yg bandul huruf M kan. Aku membelikanmu mahal di toko perhiasan tapi kau membelikanku ini di toko aksesoris anak-anak"

Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Sungmin.

"Kyu aku mohon, jangan membuatku bimbang. Aku akan menik…."

"_Photobook_ ini, lihat Ming. _Photobook_ ini kita buat untuk memperingati _anniversary_ kita yang kelima kan? Dari awal kita berteman, sampai kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, kita mencetaknya menjadi _photobook _sebagus ini. Ini _photobook _ terbagus yang pernah ada, karena kita membuatnya dengan cinta waktu itu"

Kyuhyun-ah…."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menolak mendengarkan Sungmin dan terus berceloteh.

"Kau ingat ini Ming, ini tiket musikal di kencan pertama kita. Di saat remaja lain memilih menonton film dan taman bermain sebagai tempat berkencan, kita malah menonton musikal"

"Ini….dompet pemberianmu yang.."

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Sungmin sudah tidak menahannya lagi, entah apa maksud Kyuhyun berceloteh sendiri dan menolak memberi kesempatan bicara pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersentak ketika Sungmin membentaknya, ini pertama kali sejak mereka kenal. Tapi ia menutupi keterkejutannya dengan tersenyum.

"Biarkan aku berbicara" Mohon Sungmin sedikit putus asa. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku akan menikah, dengan Kangin oppa. Jangan menggangguku dengan pesan-pesanmu lagi, kita sudah lama berakhir, kau tidak bisa menggangguku seperti ini." Pandangan Kyuhyun meredup, tidak berbinar seperti tadi. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun jika dia mudah menyerah.

"Aku tahu Ming, aku tahu kau akan menikah" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai. Meraih satu foto yang tadi dia ambil. "Foto ini meskipun dirobek berkali-kali tapi kau tetap cantik ya?"

"Kyu kita tidak bisa seperti ini, aku akan menikah. Kau harus bisa menghargai aku dengan tidak menggangguku seperti ini. Mengirim pesan yang entahlah apa itu, sampai mengirim kotak ini. Maksudnya apa?"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, tidak lagi berusaha membuka mulutnya.

"Pernikahan ini sangat penting buatku Kyu, kau tahu undangan ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar undangan dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini undangan terbagus yang pernah aku rancang sendiri, eksklusif, elegan tapi tidak mahal. Gedung, kau tau gedungnya? Gedung termegah yang ada di Seoul. Aku bahkan rela membayar lebih mahal dari pemesan lainnya. Catering, aku rela mengikuti kemanapun catering itu pergi untuk mengetahui kekonsistenan rasa masakannya. Belum lagi gaun, gaun pengantin yang akan aku kenakan adalah gaun tercantik yang pernah orang jahit untukku" Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Membuat acara pernikahan sesempurna mungkin itu tidak mudah, dan kau? Kau cuma jadi bagian masa lalu yang tidak seharusnya datang berusaha mengganggu ini semua" Kyuhyun tercengang mendengar kalimat terakhir Sungmin. Hatinya seakan diremas, dia sudah merasa tidak nyaman lagi dengan pembicaraan ini. Sungmin juga merutuki kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya, seketika ia menunduk.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus melakukan apa agar kau tahu bahwa aku mengerti dengan semua ini"

"Kau ikut denganku. Aku akan mengajakmu mengirimkan semua undangan ini, agar kau tahu seberapa serius aku menyiapkan pernikahanku".

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali saat berbicara dengan orang lain pandang matanya langsung. Kau daritadi tidak memandang mataku" kata Kyuhyun sambil meremas jemari Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin memerah, ia menjadi salah tingkah. Jantungnya benar-benar tidak bersahabat.

Kyuhyun meraih rahang ramping milik Sungmin, memaksa mata mereka bertemu. Sungmin tenggelam dalam mata teduh itu, jantungnya terus berdebar. Ia baru tersadar ketika pipinya merasakan panas nafas Kyuhyun.

CUP

T B C

a/n : Kalo ini mah mau ada yang review mau nggak bakal terus aku lanjut sih *bebal*. Kenapa memilih me-_remake _ film lama? Karena ehemm ini film merupakan kisah nyata yg terjadi pada saya. Tapi duluan kisah saya sih. Kalo di film pacarannya 8 tahun, kalo saya cuma 6 tahun.

Feel free to review ya? Flaming saya juga dipersilahkan, mungkin bahasa yang saya gunakan nggak pas. Mungkin ada yang udah nonton filmnya terus kenapa nggak sama. Ini karena sudah saya sesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Tapi jangan ngebash pairing saya ya, baik Kyumin maupun Kangmin.


	2. REPOST Chapter 2

**RE-UNITE**

_**REMAKE**_** OF HARI UNTUK AMANDA INDONESIAN FILM**

Pairing : KYUMIN Slight KANGMIN

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Super Junior Member

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : T

Chaptered

Warning: Genderswitch for Uke, OOC, Many Typos, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves.

**CHAPTER 2**

"Kau…apa yang kau lakukan?"

Berdetik-detik setelah bibir basah Kyuhyun menempel di pipinya, Sungmin baru tersadar dari ketertegunannya. Sementara Kyuhyun, hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Hanya mencium pipimu"

"Tapi aku akan menikah, itu tidak sopan kau tahu?"

"Ciuman sebagai teman, baiklah jadi mengajakku mengirim seluruh undangan itu kan? Tunggu aku berganti pakaian"

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengelus pipi kanannya yang dikecup Kyuhyun. Tidak, ia sungguh tidak marah dengan ketidaksopaan Kyuhyun, tapi ketidakmampuannya mengontrol hatinya atas pesona Kyuhyun yang membuatnya terpukul. Ia menimbang-nimbang lagi keputusannya mengajak Kyuhyun ke perjalanannya hari ini. Ia takut semakin terperosok masuk ke dalam pesona Kyuhyun yang tidak berubah sejak dia jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun 7 tahun lalu. Ketika Sungmin sibuk berpikir, Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam rumah dengan pakaian yang rapi dan kunci mobil di tangannya. Meraih lengan kiri Sungmin dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Baiklah, pertama kemana aku harus mengantarkanmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk manis di ruang tamu dengan meminum teh hangat jamuan Nyonya Oh, teman Nyonya Lee ibu Sungmin. Ini adalah tujuan pertama Sungmin.

"Kenapa repot-repot mengirim undangan kemari Minnie? Kau kan bisa memakai jasa kurir?" tanya Nyonya Oh pada Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa _Ahjumma_, sekalian minta restu secara langsung pada _Ahjumma_" jawab Sungmin sopan.

"_Aigoo_, kau sopan sekali. Beruntung sekali dia mendapat calon istri semanis dan sesopan Minnie" puji Nyonya Oh sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya terperangah dengan kesalahpahaman Nyonya Oh.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu langsung dengan Kangin sebelum hari pernikahan kalian, ibumu bilang Kangin sangat sibuk" sambung Nyonya Oh.

"_Ahjumma_ sebenarnya…."

Kyuhyun akan meluruskan kesalahpahaman ketika Sungmin tiba-tiba meremas jemarinya dan berkata, "Iyaa Kangin _Oppa_ memang sibuk sekali _Ahjumma_, maklum dia kan _junior manager_ baru merintis kariernya jadi ini bagus sekali. Biasanya ya _Ahjumma_, Kangin _Oppa_ tidak pernah ada waktu bahkan untuk mengirim pesan kepada saya."

Saat Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin sedang menyindirnya, maka ia meremas balik jemari Sungmin dan mengembalikannya ke pangkuannya sendiri, "Setidaknya saya sempat mengantar tunangan saya mengirim undangan _Ahjumma,_ sesibuk apapun saya tetap memperhatikan tunangan saya ini _Ahjumma_."

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, rupanya ia menyindir calon suaminya yang memang luar biasa sibuknya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memainkan ekspresinya seusil mungkin, membuat Sungmin semakin sebal. Beruntung Nyonya Oh tidak menangkap komunikasi aneh via ekspresi ala Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Hingga mereka pamit, dan Nyonya Oh masih salah paham mengenai calon suami Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali sih?" gerutu Sungmin ketika mereka di dalam mobil.

"Kau yang memulainya, ingat? Mengakuiku sebagai calon suamimu? Hah kau ingin menikah denganku?" balas Kyuhyun tidak mau disalahkan.

"Diam dan jalan saja!"

Kyuhyun tahu ini artinya Sungmin mengaku salah, tetapi ia juga tahu harga diri Sungmin yang terlampau tinggi hingga tidak akan mau mengakui kesalahannya. Ini memang sudah tipikal Sungmin yang masih sangat dihafal Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kita akan pergi kemana setelah ini?"

Sungmin melihat daftar undangan dan alamat di tabletnya.

"Lee Yoon Ji, ahh alamatnya tidak jauh dari sini. Kau ikuti saja GPS ini" jawab Sungmin sambil mengetikkan alamat di GPS _mobile_ di mobilnya.

"Lee Yoon Ji. Siapa? Seingatku kau tidak memiliki teman yang bernama Yoon Ji" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Ohh dia mantan kekasih Kangin"

"Mantan kekasih? Dia menyuruhmu mengundang mantan kekasihnya?" nada suara Kyuhyun yang sarkatis tak pelak memancing emosi Sungmin juga.

"Yaa kebetulan itu mantannya yang tercantik, terseksi, termanis, terpintar dan terbaik"

"Wow kau cemburu? Kau tidak berubah Lee Sungmin, tetap pencemburu berat!"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan seakan berkata 'tutup mulutmu' dengan matanya. Kyuhyun mengerti dan fokus menyetir setelah itu, tidak mengajak Sungmin berbicara lagi.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin memasuki mobil dengan wajah kesal ketika Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya, menerima panggilan dari temannya. Tidak heran dengan karakter Sungmin, ia tahu pasti apa yang membuat Sungmin kesal. Pasti karena mantan kekasih dari calon suaminya itu.

"Itu tadi mantan kekasih tunanganmu? Dia tidak cantik, tapi cantik sekali" goda Kyuhyun, sengaja membuat Sungmin makin kesal.

"Sialan, dia bercerita padaku, mereka, Kangin dan mantannya itu masih sering berkomunikasi."

"Lee Sungmin, kalau kau menikah denganku kau tidak akan dibuat cemburu oleh mantan-mantanku. Kau tahu kan aku bahkan tidak punya mantan kekasih selain kau. Sayang sekali kau terburu-buru memilih lelaki itu dan tidak mempertimbangkanku sekali lagi."

Sungmin tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Kyuhyun kali ini, apa dia serius atau lagi-lagi bercanda tapi ini makin membuatnya kesal. Kyuhyun, mantan kekasihnya ini memang memiliki kepribadian yang luar biasa santai dan usil, perlu dipukul kepalanya sekali-sekali pikirnya.

"Kau, berhenti merayuku Kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin kita membahas ini lagi. Kita sudah membicarakannya baik-baik kan, aku akan menikah 14 hari lagi. Dan kau tidak bisa terus merayuku, itu tidak akan memberi pengaruh apa-apa pada keputusanku." Kata Sungmin sambil melempar undangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"15 hari lagi Sungmin, kau akan menikah 15 hari lagi bukan 14 hari lagi," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan tanggal pernikahan di undangan.

"Lihat, kau akan menikah tanggal 4 kan?" sambungnya lagi.

"Apa? Aku akan menikah tanggal 3" kata Sungmin panik sambil meraih undangan di tangan Kyuhyun, meneliti pada titik yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Lihat ini tertulis tanggal 4 Juni Ming"

Sungmin tertegun memandang tinta emas tanggal pernikahannya, air matanya hampir jatuh.

"Brengsek! Aku sudah menyuruh Kangin menutupnya dengan stiker pada tanggal yang salah, mengapa dia tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun tahu, di balik makian kasar Sungmin ada keputusasaan disana.

"Tenang saja, aku akan meminta bantuan temanku untuk membuat stiker membenarkan tanggalnya. Kita menutupnya bersama nanti," kata Kyuhyun menenangkan. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang memohon. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

"Lihat, beres kan?" teriak Kyuhyun senang setelah mereka selesai menutup tanggal pernikahan Sungmin dengan tanggal yang benar.

Satu jam yang lalu Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke rumah percetakan milik temannya, untuk membuatkan mereka stiker koreksi tanggal pernikahan Sungmin. Awalnya teman Kyuhyun keberatan, bagaimanapun membuat stiker dalam waktu satu jam, belum membuat settingannya, itu hampir tidak mungkin. Tapi karena Kyuhyun menyebut jasa-jasanya dalam membesarkan percetakan temannya itu, stiker tanggal pernikahan Sungmin bisa dikerjakan.

"Hahhh terima kasih Kyuhyun, kau selalu bisa diandalkan dalam keadaan seperti ini," teriak Sungmin senang sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang terkejut hanya mampu menggerakkan tangan kanannya mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan kikuk.

"Kyuhunnie, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan jika tidak ada dirimu," kata Sungmin sambil melepas pelukan mereka, ganti mengelus kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang halus. Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun hampir mati berdiri melihat wajah Sungmin yang sangat dekat seperti itu. Hampir saja Kyuhyun terbawa suasana dan membalas elusan di pipi Sungmin, ketika ponsel Sungmin bergetar. Membuatnya menjauh dari Kyuhyun untuk menerima panggilan.

Ketika Sungmin sibuk berbicara di telepon, Kyuhyun sibuk memegangi dadanya. Merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Rupanya jantung dan hatinya tidak berubah sedikitpun, masih berdetak untuk Sungmin seperti saat pertama dia jatuh cinta pada Sungmin 7 tahun lalu. Kyuhyun memandang punggung Sungmin yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Gadis itu juga tidak berubah, sifatnya yang tetap menomorsatukan gengsinya itu tidak berubah, kebiasaannya berpenampilan sesuka hati dan anti _make-up_ juga tidak berubah. Yang berubah hanya kenyataan yang ada di antara mereka kini, jarak mereka sudah demikian jauh, Kyuhyun tidak yakin akan bisa mengembalikan posisi mereka lagi seperti dulu. Kyuhyun tersenyum perih mengingat statusnya untuk Sungmin kini.

"Kenapa lagi?," tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin berbalik dan mendapati wajah masamnya lagi.

"Bridal butik meneleponku, memintaku datang untuk _fitting_ gaun, kau tahu kan, bahkan Kangin tidak ada di Seoul sekarang."

Kyuhyun hanya diam bingung, entahlah dia hanya merasa kasihan pada Sungmin, kenapa gadis ini sangat kerepotan mengurusi pernikahannya, sendirian. Dan ia sadar, Sungmin serius pada pernikahannya. Membuatnya sadar pula tidak ada lagi jalan baginya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam hati Sungmin.

"Apa postur tubuhku sama dengan calon suamimu?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau bisa _fitiing_ baju pengantin kalian, dengan menggunakan tubuhku sebagai model untuk calon suamimu," jawab Kyuhyun, ia telah memutuskan akan menyerah pada hatinya dan membantu gadis yang masih ia cintai ini menyiapkan pernikahannya.

Sungmin terkejut dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, "kau yakin? Maksudku bukankah kau masih _denial_ dengan pernikahanku?"

"Aku akan membantumu, Sungmin-ah. Gunakanlah aku sesuai kebutuhanmu hari ini," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin terperangah menghadapi perubahan perilaku Kyuhyun yang sangat drastis hari ini. Sungmin mengamati wajah Kyuhyun, takut-takut kalau ini hanya salah satu keusilan Kyuhyun lagi. Tapi ketika ia hanya melihat keseriusan yang ada pada diri Kyuhyun, maka Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun. Membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia mencoba bersikap sedikit mencair kepada Kyuhyun kali ini, bagaimanapun sepertinya Kyuhyun berniat baik padanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin kesulitan memasang resleting gaun pengantinnya yang tengah ia kenakan saat itu. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan raut stress ketika ia mati-matian menahan napas agar gaun itu bisa tertutup dan terlihat sempurna.

"Padahal aku sudah diet, bagaimana tidak cukup di tubuhku. Kau mengukurnya dengan benar kan _Eonnie?" _keluhnya pada petugas bridal yang membantunya mengenakan gaun pengantinnya. Dan petugas itu hanya mengangguk, meyakinkan dengan menunjukkan catatan khusus pesanan Sungmin.

Sementara Kyuhyun telah selesai mengenakan tuxedo Kangin, ukuran tubuh mereka memang sama sehingga tuxedo itu terlihat pas dikenakannya. Ketika ia duduk melamun menunggu Sungmin, kelambu tempat Sungmin berganti pakaian terbuka. Menampakkan Sungmin dengan gaun pengantinnya yang berwarna putih dan terlihat anggun. Bukan, bukan gaun itu yang membuat Sungmin tampak menawan. Tapi Sungmin yang membuat gaun itu menjadi cantik. Kyuhyun tidak berkedip memandang Sungmin, mengaguminya seakan ia sedang berhadapan dengan pengantinnya.

"Kyuhyun, kemari," panggil Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Kemari, kita lihat apa saja yang kurang pas pada tuxedomu," ulang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menurut, menghampiri Sungmin dan berdiri di hadapan cermin besar. Perancang dan beberapa asistennya sibuk mengamati tuxedo yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Ketika mereka selesai dengan tugasnya, Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun. Mengamati setiap detail tuxedo itu, membenarkan letak dasi kupu-kupunya, merapikan keliman pada mansetnya, mengelus dada Kyuhyun. Ketika Sungmin melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bersumpah ia tidak bernapas. Tidak bisa bernapas lebih tepatnya. Sungmin beralih ke arah belakang tubuh Kyuhyun, memandang pantulan penampilan Kyuhyun di cermin dari belakang tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun bangga, "ini sangat pas, bagus sekali" bisiknya.

Seusai _fitting_ dan berkonsultasi masalah gaun pengantin, _make-up_ dan _hair do _Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke _High School _mereka untuk memberi undangan kepada guru kesayangan Sungmin. Sepanjang perjalanan kali ini, suasana mobil berubah sepi daripada tadi. Tidak ada lagi celotehan konyol dan candaan usil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lebih banyak diam, batinnya masih menangis sejak Sungmin memeluknya ketika mereka memakai gaun pengantin dan tuxedo tadi. Kyuhyun baru ini menyadari kehilangan yang sangat besar akan sosok Sungmin. Bukankah dulu mereka berjanji akan menikahi satu sama lain? Bukankah dulu Sungmin pernah bersumpah, bahwa hanya Kyuhyun belahan jiwanya, satu-satunya lelaki yang pantas ia nikahi?

GREKK

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, menarik rem tangannya dan melepas _seatbelt_ yang melingkari tubuhnya. Ini cukup membuat Sungmin heran.

"Kemana?" tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil akan keluar.

"Kencing" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Huh? Di tengah jalan seperti ini?"

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan segera berjalan ke bawah pohon di pinggir jalan. Tentu saja dia tidak benar-benar buang air kecil di pinggir jalan seperti ini. Tapi Kyuhyun menangis. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan sedih atas kehilangannya, mengingat lagi janji-janji mereka dulu membuat hatinya semakin sesak. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dari kaca belakang mobil. Ia sudah harus melepas Sungmin, mau tidak mau, bisa tidak bisa, suka tidak suka. Sungmin akan menikah, dan bukan dengan dirinya. Semua demi kebahagiaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan melepasnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…cepatlah" panggil Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun mengusap airmatanya, membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa airmata jika ada. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia memasuki mobil dan menjalankan mobil ke tujuan berikutnya. Sungmin sedikit heran dengan Kyuhyun yang mendadak menjadi pendiam, tapi ia tak ambil pusing. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang capek, lapar atau haus.

"Apa kau lapar, atau ingin minum? Atau mungkin kau butuh aku menggantikanmu menyetir?" tanya Sungmin tidak tahan juga dengan kesunyian.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "100 meter lagi sekolah kita, kau tidak perlu cemas."

Dan Sungmin tidak berbicara lagi setelah itu. Benar saja gerbang sekolah tingkat atas mereka telah tampak di depan. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah mematikan mesin mobilnya, Sungmin keluar mobil tergesa-gesa tidak sabar bertemu dengan guru kesayangannya, Shin Seongsaenim.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan menikah juga," kata Shin _Seongsaenim_ ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertemu dengannya.

"Tapi _Seongsaenim_…." Kyuhyun akan menghentikan kesalahpahaman ini lagi ketika lagi-lagi gurunya memotong ucapannya.

"Rasanya kalian baru kemarin saya marahi, terutama kau Kyuhyun yang sering membuat Sungmin bersedih. Sering sekali Sungmin menangis di ruang bimbingan."

"Apa? Jadi Sungmin suka menceritakan kejelekanku pada Shin Saem saat dia marah? Kenapa Shin Saem jadi marah padaku?" sanggah Kyuhyun kepada gurunya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting saya senang kalian akhirnya menikah. Oiya saya harus segera mengajar, kalian mau ikut ke kelas?"

Sungmin menggeleng,"Tidak _Seongsaenim_, kami malu sudah setua ini masuk ke kelas anak SMA"

Shin _Seongsaenim_ hanya tertawa sambil memeluk Sungmin, kemudian keluar ruang guru menuju kelasnya. Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah, duduk di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat favorit mereka dulu.

"Kau tau, meski kau nakal tapi kau adalah murid kesayangan Shin _Seongsaenim_. Aku sampai iri padamu?" kata Sungmin memecah keheningan ketika mereka lumayan lama duduk di bangku taman dalam kesunyian.

"Sayang bagaimana? Beliau sering memarahiku, itu sayang?"

"Itu karena kau sering membuatku menangis dulu"

"Menangis apa? Kau mengadukanku pada Shin _Seongsaenim_?"

"Kau dulu seperti hantu, suka datang tiba-tiba tapi kemudian menghilang tiba-tiba setelahnya. Kau tipe kekasih yang cuek, sangat cuek."

"Ming, bagaimanapun aku juga kan mempunyai teman, hobi dan kesibukan lain. Hidupku tidak hanya fokus padamu saja. Aku juga butuh waktu sendiri dengan teman-temanku, dengan hobiku bukan?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya teman dan hobi? Tapi aku masih punya perhatian padamu. Ini bukan masalah pembagian waktu, tapi ini namanya prioritas. Dalam hidup harus ada yang kita prioritaskan kan? Saat kau menjadi kekasihku, prioritas pertamaku adalah kau. Itulah kenapa aku aku masih punya banyak waktu untukmu meskipun aku punya kesibukan lain."

Kyuhyun menunduk, meresapi kata-kata Sungmin. Sungmin benar, semua itu adalah kesalahannya. "Maaf" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin menoleh, "Maaf?"

"Maaf karena aku menyia-nyiakanmu dulu, tidak selalu ada di sampingmu," ulang Kyuhyun lebih jelas.

Sungmin tersenyum,"Sudahlah, itu sudah berlalu Kyu. Kita tidak akan ada waktu mengulang masa lalu bukan? Jadi aku tidak memikirkannya lagi."

Kesedihan Kyuhyun semakin berlipat-lipat setelah mendengar kata-kata Sungmin, ini harus dihentikan. Perasaannya pada Sungmin harus dihentikan. Sungmin sudah memilih orang lain, dan menunggu Sungmin adalah hal terlarang. Maka Kyuhyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di depan hidung Sungmin.

"_Pinky promise_ aku tidak akan membuatmu marah lagi, dan kita berteman mulai sekarang," Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ketika mengatakan itu. Tapi Sungmin tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun sedang menghancurkan dinding yang melindungi luka di hatinya, luka itu telah terbuka lebar. Dan Kyuhyun terlalu pintar menutupinya, semuanya demi kebahagiaan Sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut dengan ajakan persahabatan dari Kyuhyun, ada rasa kecewa dalam hatinya. Mengapa Kyuhyun semudah ini memperjuangkan dirinya. Tapi toh jika Kyuhyun tetap mencoba merebut perhatiannya, dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Sekali lagi, karena pernikahannya di depan mata. Ia sudah memilih Kangin. Maka Sungmin mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya kepada jari kelingking Kyuhyun, tersenyum menutupi kekecewaan hatinya

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersiap-siap pergi dari sekolah mereka ketika ponsel Sungmin bergetar. Sungmin mengambil ponselnya, ketika ia mendapati nama Kangin maka ia keluar mobil. Selain ia butuh privasi, ia juga tidak mau melukai Kyuhyun.

"_Yeobseyo.._"

"_Sungmin, Sayang. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa bertemu hari ini. Aku masih harus di Busan, setidaknya sampai besok sore. Proyeknya berantakan, dan atasanku marah sekali."_

Lagi? Kangin menunda lagi pertemuan mereka, ini membuat Sungmin setengah mati menahan amarahnya.

"Tapi kita memiliki pembicaraan serius, masalah yang kita hadapi ini…."

"_Aku tahu, besok ketika aku sampai Seoul aku akan menemuimu. Baiklah aku harus mengurus semua pekerjaanku. Saranghae"_

KLIKK

Lihat, bahkan Kangin tidak memberinya kesempatan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, malah menutup telepon begitu saja. Oh Tuhan, Sungmin ingin meledak rasanya. Dengan kesal ia masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun, menutup pintu mobil kencang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Aku lapar, kita makan di kedai Jajangmyeon kesukaan kita. Kau ingat?"

"Tentu saja, baiklah kita makan"

Maka Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya membawa Sungmin ke kedai Jajangmyeon kesukaan mereka. Ia tahu Sungmin sedang marah, tapi ia cukup tahu diri tidak mengganggunya dengan mencampuri urusannya. Maka sepanjang perjalanan lagi-lagi mereka terdiam.

.

.

.

Ini adalah mangkuk Jajangmyeon Sungmin yang ketiga, dan baru saja ia memesan satu mangkuk lagi. Bahkan Kyuhyun belum menghabiskan satu mangkuknya. Jika seperti ini, Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin benar-benar sedang marah. Dan ketika mangkuk Jajangmyeon ketiganya datang, Sungmin langsung mengaduknya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang tidak pernah kosong. Mulutnya belepotan saus kedelai hitam.

"Ming, pelan-pelan. Lagipula kenapa makan banyak sekali? Tidak diet?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Hah diet? Haha aku sudah diet mati-matian kau tahu? Tapi, tapi gaun yang…."

"Dirancang orang yang paling cantik untukmu," sambung Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin kesulitan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Iya, itu sama sekali tidak cukup untukku. Sama sekali tidak pas. Sedangkan kau, yang memiliki ukuran tubuh dengan Kangin, langsung pas saat pertama mencoba."

Sesaat setelah menyelesaikan bicaranya, Sungmin menjejalkan Jajangmyeon lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Kali ini Sungmin memesan mangkuk keempat. Ini sudah berlebihan, pikir Kyuhyun. Maka ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Hey kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng, masih dengan mulut yang penuh, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja"

"Katakan, aku tahu hatimu sedang menyimpan amarah. Keluarkan saja" kata Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin. Dan Sungmin akhirnya menyerah, membuang semua gengsinya.

"Dunia ini tidak adil Kyuhyun-ah, sama sekali tidak adil. Aku sudah mati-matian menyiapkan pernikahan ini seorang diri, aku mengerjakan semua sendirian. Tidak ada yang peduli. Bahkan urusan tanggal yang salah di undangan pun diusahakan mati-matian, aku pun sudah diet setiap hari. Tapi apa? Gaunku tidak cukup aku kenakan, undangan belum semuanya tersebar, dan Kangin? Kangin sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk pernikahan kami. Tuxedo yang harusnya ia kenakan di pernikahan kami pun, harus orang lain yang mencobanya. Aku tidak mau salah memilih pasangan hidup. Aku takut. Aku takut akan gagal. Kenapa hidup tidak adil padaku?"

Sungmin tidak lagi bisa membendung airmatanya, dengan mulut yang masih belepotan saus ia menangis di dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meraih beberapa tissue meja dan membersihkan wajah Sungmin dari airmata dan saus kedelai hitam.

"Aku tidak mengerti Minnie, aku tidak tahu kenapa hidup tidak adil. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tahu. Tapi yang cukup kau tahu, aku akan di sampingmu. Membantumu apapun yang bisa aku bantu, undangan ini, kita akan mengirimnya semuanya. Aku akan membantumu."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin menangis kencang di dada Kyuhyun. Di saat ia mantap memilih Kangin, mengapa sosok Kyuhyun hadir dengan segala pesona dan kedewasaannya yang sedang menenangkannya seperti ini? Apakah ia salah memilih Kangin? Bahkan disaat genting seperti ini, hanya Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya. Sungmin tidak mau memikirkan itu semua. Ia semakin merapatkan pelukannya, menikmati detakan jantung Kyuhyun di telinga kirinya. Ini sangat menyenangkan.

T B C

Thanks To: **cloudswan, dewi. , abilhikmah, winekyumin137, , kwiyoming, aidafuwafuwa, miss key, pabogirl, pink, fariny, hernina muah muahh**

a/n : Lempar chapter dua! Makasih yaa atas review di chapter pertama, yang login pake akunnya nanti dibalas via pm. Yang nggak, ummm rata-rata minta lanjut, ya udah ini dilanjutin. Buat yang nanya alasan mereka putus, jawabannya di chap depan. Tapi disini udah nyempil dikit kan alasannya.

Buat yang nanya ini endingnya Kangmin atau Kyumin, yaaa asal tau sih Kangin itu punya saya, jadi nggak akan mungkin diambil Sungmin. Sungmin kan cuma punya Kyuhyun. Tenang aja chapter ini kayaknya Kyuhyun masih kalem-kalem aja, sok baik, chapter depan lah cadasnya keluar lagi.

Chapter ini full Kyumin kan? Eunhyuk kemana? Tenang chapter depan dia muncul. Kangin mana, Cuma teleponan dari kemarin? Kangin ada sama saya. Ya udah cukup segini dulu ya. Review lagi boleh lah. Kalo pinter nanti dibikini oneshoot canon lagi, janji deh!

Buat partner tercinta saya yang bilang ini ff curhatan, AKU CINTA KAMUHHH!

Maaf REPOST CHAP 2 ya, ada kesalahan fatal. Cuma kesalahan teknis sih.


	3. Chapter 3

**RE-UNITE**

_**REMAKE**_** OF HARI UNTUK AMANDA INDONESIAN FILM**

Pairing : KYUMIN Slight KANGMIN

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Super Junior Member

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Rate : T

Chaptered

Warning: Genderswitch for Uke, OOC, Many Typos, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves.

x

**Chapter 3**

Matahari sudah hampir menepi di sisi barat ketika belasan undangan pernikahan Sungmin telah tinggal 3 lembar saja. Setelah Sungmin menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun siang tadi, hubungan mereka menjadi semakin mencair. Tidak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka, bahkan Sungmin sudah lupa tujuan awalnya mengajak Kyuhyun menyebarkan undangan pernikahannya dengan Kangin. Awalnya ia ingin menunjukkan keseriusannya akan pernikahannya dengan Kangin kepada Kyuhyun. Tapi ketika ia mendapati Kyuhyun yang lebih dewasa dan bisa lebih menghargai dia, ia semakin terlarut dalam kebersamaan mereka.

"Tinggal satu tujuan saja, ada tiga sebenarnya. Tapi yang dua orang alamatnya jauh sekali dari sini. Aku bisa mengantarkannya sendiri besok," kata Sungmin.

"Yakin? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu lagi besok."

"Tidak perlu, besok Kangin pasti sudah pulang dari Busan. Aku bisa minta diantarkan olehnya."

Kyuhyun seketika terdiam ketika Sungmin menyebut nama tunangannya. Ia tidak mau berbicara apa-apa lagi, tidak mau lebih sakit hati.

"Kita akan ke rumah Siwon _oppa_, kakak sepupuku kau ingat?" tanya Sungmin ketika mendapati Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terdiam. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia cukup mengenal baik Siwon, pria yang dulu paling sering ia cemburui meskipun ia tau hubungan mereka hanya sebatas saudara sepupu. Ia terkekeh karenanya.

"Kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengingat bagaimana cemburunya aku saat Siwon, mahasiswa keren itu, menjemputmu di sekolah dulu," jawab Kyuhyun, dan membuat Sungmin tertawa mengingat masa sekolah mereka.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, kau bahkan diam-diam ke rumah Siwon _oppa _ untuk mengempesi semua ban mobilnya agar dia tidak bisa menjemputku."

Kyuhyun tertawa mengingat kekonyolannya.

"Kau bahkan tahu jika Siwon _oppa_ memiliki kekasih saat itu, dan cemburumu benar-benar tidak terkontrol."

"Minnie, lelaki yang cemburu itu sangat menyeramkan. Kami memang tampak tenang-tenang saja diluar, tapi kau tidak akan bisa menduga apa yang akan kami lakukan saat cemburu."

"Kau bilang aku posesif, dan ternyata kau jauh lebih posesif huh?"

"Cemburumu saat itu tidak masuk akal Lee Sungmin, kau mencemburui teman bandku, mencemburui klub pecinta alamku, aku sudah bilang kan diluar hubungan kita aku juga memiliki kehidupan sendiri," jawab Kyuhyun, yang tidak ia sangka akan menyulut emosi Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan cemburu jika di semua kegiatanmu itu tidak ada sosok Victoria _Sunbae _yang menyukaimu selalu ada di sekitarmu," Sungmin benar-benar terdengar kesal.

"Minnie, sebanyak apapun wanita yang menyukaiku dan mengikutiku, hatiku hanya untukmu. Harusnya kau mengingat itu setiap rasa cemburumu muncul dan membuatku ingin melarikan diri darimu," Kyuhyun rupanya tidak begitu saja bisa terima dengan Sungmin yang terus menyalahkannya.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Dengan semua yang terjadi di antara kita hingga hubungan kita hancur seperti ini kau menyalahkanku?"

Kyuhyun tersadar ia membuat Sungmin marah lagi, ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Aku kira kita sudah berbaikan dan menjadi teman yang menyenangkan," lanjut Sungmin lirih.

"Kita tidak akan bisa berteman." Bisik Kyuhyun sangat lirih, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Apa?" namun rupanya Sungmin mendengarnya.

"Dengan semua masa lalu tidak biasa yang kita punya, aku tidak bisa berteman denganmu. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan menyingkir darimu sejauh-jauhnya," sambung Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah….." Sungmin terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun kesalnya ia pada lelaki ini, tapi ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menyingkir darinya, tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Dan Sungmin sadar, ia sudah terlalu egois.

Mereka terdiam, terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah Siwon, sepupu Sungmin. Mereka tetap membisu ketika sama-sama berjalan ke arah gerbang. Sampai Ryeowook, adik Siwon, membuka pintu untuk mereka, mereka pura-pura memasang senyum termanis.

"Sungmin? Ya Tuhan ini kau?" pekik Ryeowook senang ketika ia menemukan Sungmin di depan pintunya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Ryeowook.

"Apa Siwon _oppa _ada di rumah?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook menangguk,"Iya, dia selalu ada di rumah sejak permohonan perceraian istrinya disetujui pengadilan."

"Yaa Tuhan Wookie, Heechul _eonnie_ juga sedang dalam proses perceraian, kau mendengarnya kan? Aku tidak tahu kalau Siwon _oppa _sudah begini jauh prosesnya," ucap Sungmin penuh keprihatinan.

"Heechul juga proses bercerai? _Aigoo_ kenapa dengan semua orang? Bagaimana jika kita menjodohkan Siwon _oppa_ dan Heechul?" jawab Ryeowook usil. Dan Sungmin hanya menanggapi dengan tawanya. Tapi dalam hatinya ia merasa was-was juga, hidupnya dikelilingi orang-orang yang gagal dalam perkawinan mereka. Apa yang salah?

"Ya Tuhan…kau datang dengan Kyuhyun," Ryeowook baru menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di belakang Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ryeowook terkejut tentu saja, bagaimanapun dia tahu bagaimana masa lalu mereka.

Tepat pada saat itu Siwon turun dari lantai dua, duduk di bar di sudut rumahnya mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk menghampirinya. Dan Kyuhyun menurutinya.

"Wookie, jangan bilang ibuku ya jika aku datang ke rumahmu bersama Kyuhyun. Jangan sampai kau keceplosan," pinta Sungmin sambil memasang muka memelas mungkin.

"Hei bagaimana bisa kau pergi dengannya?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Ceritanya panjang, aku akan menceritakan padamu nanti."

"Tapi Minnie kenapa lagi pergi dengan Kyuhyun, kalau kau nanti menikahnya dengan Kangin? Aku sih tidak masalah kau akan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun atau Kangin, selama kau yakin dengan pilihanmu. Kau harus yakin dengan pilihanmu sebelum meyakinkan orang lain," Ucap Ryeowook menasehati Sungmin.

"Iya aku tahu," jawab Sungmin singkat. Tetapi pikirannya tidak lepas dari ucapan Ryeowook barusan, dengan kesibukan Kangin yang membuatnya tidak sempat mengurus pernikahan mereka, kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba, fenomena perceraian yang mengelilinginya, cukup membuat keyakinannya diuji. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan hatinya kini.

"Wookie, aku hanya mengantarkan undangan pernikahanku. Aku harap kau tidak lupa datang ya," kata Sungmin sambil menyerahkan undangan dari tasnya.

Setelah sedikit berbincng-bincang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun berpamitan kepada Ryeowook dan Siwon. Ada yang berubah dari raut wajah Kyuhyun, wajah sendunya tadi berganti dengan senyum sumringah. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang Siwon bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun, hingga lelaki ini bisa berganti mood sedrastis ini. Ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika Kyuhyun menggandeng jemarinya saat mereka keluar gerbang rumah Siwon.

"Sungmin, ponselmu berbunyi," tegur Kyuhyun yang menyadarkan Sungmin dari keterkejutannya akan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas, dan mendapati 1 pesan dan 4 panggilan tak terjawab. Rupanya dari agen catering tempatnya memesan makanan untuk acara pernikahannya.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa punya janji dengan catering. Bagaimana ini?"

Kyuhyun akan menawarkan akan mengantarkan Sungmin, sebenarnya ini adalah tujuan terakhir mereka, Sungmin sudah mengatakan ia ingin pulang setelah ini. Tetapi ia telah berjanji akan membantu Sungmin hari ini. Belum sempat Kyuhyun menawarkan bantuannya ketika ponsel Sungmin berbunyi lagi.

"Kangin-ah.."

Ketika mendengar Sungmin menyebut nama calon suaminya, Kyuhyun urung menawarkan bantuannya dan memilih masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"_Kau kemana saja? Aku meneleponmu berkali-kali tidak diangkat?"_

"Aku baru saja…"

"_Ibuku baru saja meneleponku, dia bilang penginapannya terlalu kecil untuk keluargaku."_

Selalu saja begini, Kangin selalu saja tidak memberikannya kesempatan berbicara.

"Masa sih? Menurutku itu sudah pas, lokasinya dekat dengan gedung pula."

"_Sungmin, kau tahu keluargaku kan? Keluargaku itu keluargaku besar, kakekku saja menikah tiga kali. Kau bisa membayangkan berapa banyak paman dan bibiku?"_

Sungmin menghela napas kesal.

"Kau bisa saja hanya mengundang keluarga inti, dan keluarga tiri tidak perlu diundang ke Seoul, mudah bukan? Ohh aku lupa kau sedang sangat sibuk, bahkan menempel stiker tangal pernikahan kita saja kau tak sempat."

"_Maksudmu?"_

"Ahh sudahlah, aku capek sekali aku baru selesai mengirim beberapa undangan hari ini."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kangin, Sungmin memutus panggilannya. Kepalanya pening sekali, hingga ia membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke _dashboard_ mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun cukup tanggap dengan memegang kening Sungmin, menghindari benturan dengan _dashboard _yang keras.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri Ming," ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil mengusap kening Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi wajah memelas, matanya bersiap mengeluarkan airmata. Kyuhyun akan memeluk Sungmin untuk menghiburnya, tetapi ponsel Sungmin berbunyi lagi. Itu panggilan dari Kangin lagi, Sungmin akan mengacuhkannya ketika Kyuhyun memberi isyarat untuk mengangkatnya. Sungmin menurut.

"_Kau dimana sih? Aku belum selesai berbicara kau sudah menutup telponnya, _Eomma _meneleponku menanyakanmu dimana, dia marah sekali."_

"Aku sedang bersama Kyuhyun."

"_Apa?"_

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus menghadapi Kyuhyun, menyelesaikan masalahku dengannya, bukan?"

"_Kenapa harus bertemu sih? Kau kan bisa meneleponnya, mengirim pesan, apapun lah tanpa harus bertemu. Dan kau tidak bicara padaku akan menemuinya!"_

Lihat, nada bicara Kangin sudah semakin meninggi. Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam di samping Sungmin, di dalam mobil.

"Apa kau cerita padaku masih sering bertemu dengan Yoon Ji? Tidak bukan?"

Ketika Sungmin tidak mendengar Kangin menyahutinya ia melanjutkan, "Aku akan membicarakan ini denganmu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk berbicara. Kau bilang sibuk kerja, ke Busan, lembur, sama sekali tidak ada waktu untukku."

"_Ohh…sekarang aku yang salah karena aku kerja, lembur, ke Busan, apalah. Eh aku kerja untukmu Lee Sungmin, untuk kita!"_

"Aku capek sekali kau tahu? Aku harus mengurus semua persiapan pernikahan kita, aku rela cuti tidak dibayar oleh kantor untuk membuat pernikahan kita menjadi special. Aku harus menyatukan perbedaan keluarga kita yang masih belum disatukan hingga sekarang. Tapi hingga kini semua itu aku mengurusnya sendirian, kalang kabut kesana kemari," Sungmin mengurut dahinya, ia merasa kini waktunya ia berbicara, ia tidak bisa terus mendiamkan kelakuan Kangin.

"_Kau menempatkanku seperti ini Sungmin, kau menempatkanku di posisi yang sulit! Keluargamu maunya banyak, mau ini mau itu yang tidak penting, dari awal aku bilang kita menikah saja, titik!"_

Sungmin kesal bukan main,"Jadi aku selama ini salah mengajakmu merencanakan pernikahan kita? Aku yang salah berharap sesuatu kepadamu, yang ternyata ini sama sekali tidak penting untukmu?"

Kangin di seberang sana terdiam, begitupun Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia tahu pertengkaran mereka semakin memburuk.

"Atau memang ini semua memang salah? Rencana pernikahan kita, hubungan kita, memang salah?"

Kangin tetap diam, ini membuat hati Sungmin semakin sedih. Ia menutup teleponnya. Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya, keluar dan berjalan menuju pintu sisi Sungmin. Ia membuka pintu mobil, membuat Sungmin menghadap kepadanya untuk membawa kepala Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya. Seketika itu Sungmin tidak bisa menahan lagi airmatanya. Segala kekesalahan, kesedihan dan penyesalannya tumpah di rengkuhan Kyuhyun. Ia membasahi kemeja yang dikenakan Kyuhyun dengan airmatanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, seberapa besarpun ia mengharapkan Sungmin, ia tetap tidak suka melihat Sungmin terluka akan pertengkarannya dengan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun membelai punggung Sungmin, dan Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Kyu? Kenapa pesan-pesanmu, kotak itu, dan kehadiranmu datang terlambat?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, kini mereka sedang berada di tepi Sungai Han. Setelah Sungmin menangis dengan kencang di depan rumah Siwon tadi, Kyuhyun tidak langsung mengantarnya pulang dan membawanya kesini.

"Aku bodoh Sungmin-ah, setahun ini aku marah sekali kepadamu. Kau ingat kan pertemuan terakhir kita dan kita bertengkar seperti apa? Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja pada saat itu, dan kita tidak berbicara satu patah katapun mulai hari itu hingga saat ini."

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam, ini adalah bagian tersulit. Harus mengungkit lagi perpisahan mereka adalah hal paling menyakitkan untuk Kyuhyun, mungkin untuk Sungmin juga.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau marah sekali saat itu, aku tidak datang di hari kematian ayahmu. Bahkan teman sekolah kita semua datang, tapi aku tidak datang. Aku tidak datang saat itu karena Changmin meneleponku, mengabariku bahwa Victoria _Sunbae_ sedang kecelakaan. Kau tahu kan dia tidak mempunyai satu keluargapun di Seoul, dia hanya punya aku dan Changmin sebagai sahabatnya. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya, dan aku memilih menemaninya daripada datang ke pemakaman ayahmu."

Sungmin tentu saja tidak bisa melupakan hari itu, hari terkelam ketika ia kehilangan ayahnya. Dia membutuhkan siapapun untuk sekedar menenangkannya, dan hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa melakukannya saat itu. Tapi hingga hari kelima kematian ayahnya, Kyuhyun tidak kunjung muncul di hadapannya. Sampai ia mendengar kabar bahwa ia sibuk merawat Victoria yang mengalami kecelakaan.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, tidak mau mempercayaiku tepatnya. Seminggu setelah hari itu, tepat _anniversary_ kita yang keenam, aku menunggumu di café kesukaan kita. Menyiapkan _candle light dinner_, band, hadiah-hadiah tapi kau tidak datang. Aku menunggumu hingga café tutup kau tidak datang, sampai _security_ memaksaku keluar café pun kau tetap tidak datang. Seminggu kemudian kau menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk mendatangiku, menyampaikan kepadaku kau ingin putus. 6 tahun kita berpacaran, kau menyuruh orang lain mengatakan putus kepadaku, kau tahu tidak bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Aku marah Ming, aku marah sekali."

Kyuhyun terdiam untuk kemudian melanjutkan,"Aku selalu merasa, aku sudah melakukan apapun untuk mengubahku menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau ingin aku fokus kepada kita berdua, aku mulai menjauhi teman-temanku, komunitasku. Tapi ketika salah satu dari mereka membutuhkanku, aku tidak bisa diam. Kau menyuruhku lebih memikirkan masa depan, aku bekerja, tapi aku tidak mau bekerja di bawah kuasa bayang-bayang ayahku, aku merintis semua sendiri. Tapi rasanya itu semua tidak cukup untukmu."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh bersalah, ia tahu ia juga egois saat itu, ia tahu ia juga tidak memberi kesempatan pada Kyuhyun untuk berbicara, seperti apa yang dilakukan Kangin padanya kini.

"Tapi aku merasa bodoh sekali setahun ini, seharusnya aku tidak menyerah. Seharusnya aku tetap berusaha mendapatkanmu kembali. Tapi sekarang aku hampir kehilanganmu, hal yang sangat tidak ingin aku alami. Kau ingat ini tanggal berapa, hari apa? Ini hari pertama kita jadian. Setahun yang lalu aku berusaha mendapatkan hatimu kembali, dan mungkin sekarang juga. Aku sudah menyiapkannya bukan, dari pesan-pesanku, kotak itu."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun, semakin sendu. Menarik tangan Kyuhyun dalam genggamannya. "Jadi? Ini semua sudah kau rencanakan? Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang kepadamu hari ini?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan pergi minum sampai pagi dengan Changmin, Donghae, Minho. Tapi kau datang bukan? Aku tahu pasti kau akan datang padaku. 7 tahun dari kau memakai seragam sekolah, hingga sekarang. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan orang lain, apalagi melihatmu menikah dengan orang lain. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa menumbuhkan perasaan semacam ini pada orang lain Ming, hanya untukmu. Perasaanku yang dalam seperti ini hanya untukmu Ming."

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Kyuhyun. Ia merasa kalah pada dirinya sendiri, benteng yang mati-matian ia bangun untuk menahan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun kini telah runtuh saat ia menatap mata penuh luka milik Kyuhyun. Kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, jemarinya beralih mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Menatap bibir Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, Kyuhyun pun mengerti dengan arah Sungmin. Maka ia menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dan ketika bibir mereka bertemu, dunia seakan berhenti berputar, segala permasalahan yang memberati mereka menjadi terlupakan. Sungmin seketika itu melupakan Kangin dan rencana pernikahannya dengan Kangin, Kyuhyun pun juga melupakan siapa Sungmin kini. Yang ingin mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah saling menyembuhkan luka dalam yang telah lama mereka simpan. Yang ingin mereka ingat sekarang hanya bagaimana hati mereka saling memiliki, tidak mengijinkan saling menjauh lagi.

Sungmin semakin menarik punggung Kyuhyun agar tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Kyuhyun pun semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, lidahnya membuka belahan bibir Sungmin, melesakkan bibir atasnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin sehingga memudahkannya menghisap bibir Sungmin yang telah lama ia rindukan. Hidung mancungnya menyapu pipi lembut Sungmin ketika lidahnya semakin bergerak liar di dalam mulut Sungmin. Ia tidak mau memikirkan hal apa yang akan mereka hadapi, yang terpenting untuknya saat ini adalah ia telah mendapatkan hati Sungmin lagi. Dan ketika ia merasa Sungmin terengah di tengah ciuman mereka, maka ia melepas ciumannya. Mengecup sudut bibir Sungmin, dan membersihkannya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Terima kasih Lee Sungmin, terima kasih karena menerimaku kembali," Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, erat.

**T B C **

A/N: Tuh kyumin momentnya makin nendang kan, tapi tenang saja bukan berarti jalan mereka akan mulus. Ingat rencana pernikahan Kangin-Sungmin tidak dapat diabaikan begitu saja. Jadi maaf belum bisa bikin happy endingnya disini. Dan maaf juga karena ternyata Kangin masih muncul di telepon saja, kayaknya saya nggak tega ngeluarin Kangin dengan scene yang panjang, saya mau nyimpen dia sampe keadaan nggak ruwet aja yaa. Maksudnya biar Kyumin makin sering barengan sih. Sepertinya saya juga perlu meminta maaf karena terlambat update, malah bikin Golden Boy (tolong dibaca bagi yang belum). Saya bales reviewnya disini aja, maaf kalo ganggu dan menyalahi aturan.

Balasan Review:

Cloudswan: kayaknya di ff saya selanjutnya saya bikin slightnya Kangmin lagi hehe maaf ya, dan terima kasih sudah membaca

LyaxueSibum: Alasan kenapa Kyumin putus udah kejawab yaa di chap ini, dan maaf membuat ini begitu rumit, tapi tenang saja semua permasalahan ada penyelesaiannya kok.

ISungyi: Astagaaaa….ini author kesukaan saya kan, tapi saya kalo review nggak pake akun ini sih. Saya yang ngalamin juga nyesek sih hehe tapi semua pasti ada penyelesaian, terima kasih atas perhatiannya kepada ff saya, authornim.

Colywinejoy: Udah kejawab kan kenapa mereka putus? Udah diupdate dan harus direview lagi dong

NurLarasati13: Udah ketauan yang alasan mereka putus, dan makasih udah review, ditunggu reviewnya lagi.

Adindapranatha: Kangin niat kok, niat kawin sama saya heheh makasih yaa

Dewi. : heheh tau aja jodohnya Ming cuma sama Kyuhyun, emang iya sih..

WineKyuMin137: Iya Min, pilih Kyuhyun aja biar Kangin sama saya aja hehe makasih yaa

Miss key: Doain mereka balikan ya, nggak pake mikir kalo bisa

PaboGirl: Bukan curhatan sih, tapi menceritakan kembali kisah saya…lhoo sama saja hehe. Iya maunya batal aja gitu biar end ya, tapi belum dong.

Thalia kms: Kangin pulsanya lagi banyak makanya dia nelpon terus nggak muncul-muncul, lagi saya bekep hehe udah dilanjut ini, ayo direview lagi bareng paus akrobatiknya

Pumpkinmiiin: eciyeee yang pengen punya pacar kayak Kyu, sudah ini chap selanjutnya loh review lagi kan sekarang udah pinter review

Parkhyun: Kenapa Kyumin putus udah diceritain sama Kyu ya, saya mah kebagian nulis aja ini

Heeni: Kisah saya dikit sih,tapi nggak setragis Kyumin deh. Judul filmnya tuh ada di atas Hari Untuk Amanda,film lama tahun 2010 mungkin.

Cho MeiHwa: iyaa ini udah dilanjut

Nova137: Iya saya ngalamin, tapi gak sedrama ini kok. Sebenernya kasian dua-duanya sih, makasih yaa

Fariny: iyaa udah dilanjut, meski lama

Heldamagnae: maksih yaa udah suka ff saya hehe

Minglove: sekarang udah nggak penasaran kan kenapa mereka putus, Kyu udah cerita banyak gitu. Makasih yaa

Sekian terima kasih reviewnya, jangan capek review yaa mohon bilang kalo ini semakin membosankan. Tapi 2-3 chap lagi akan selesai kok. Kecup reviewer dan siders satu-satu


	4. Chapter 4

**RE-UNITE**

_**REMAKE**_** OF HARI UNTUK AMANDA INDONESIAN FILM**

Pairing : KYUMIN Slight KANGMIN

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Super Junior Member

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Rate : T

Chaptered

Warning: Genderswitch for Uke, OOC, Many Typos, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves.

x

**Chapter 4**

Ketika sambungan telepon terputus, Kangin tersadar ia membuat kesalahan kepada Sungmin. Ia memang terlalu sibuk dan membiarkan Sungmin mengurus pernikahan mereka sendiri. Padahal ia sendiri tahu, bahwa persiapan pernikahan mereka penuh dengan tekanan. Ditambah pertemuan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tidak ia sangka. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Sungmin hanya karena ketololannya, bagaimanapun Sungmin sangat membutuhkan dukungannya saat ini dan ketika ia lengah tiba-tiba Kyuhyun masuk yang mungkin saja bisa mengambil kembali perhatian Sungmin. Kangin tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Maka tanpa berpikir dua kali ia menelepon biro perjalanan, mengambil tiket penerbangan ke Seoul saat itu juga. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan atasan dan tanggungan pekerjaannya. Ia lebih memilih kehilangan pekerjaan daripada calon istrinya.

Sepanjang penerbangannya dari Busan ke Seoul, Kangin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sungmin. Meskipun Kangin mengenalnya bukan dalam hitungan tahun, tapi ia sama sekali tidak ragu untuk mengajaknya menikah. Sungmin adalah sosok matahari, sumber energi untuknya. Membuat hidupnya yang membosankan karena kungkungan pekerjaan, menjadi lebih berwarna. Kehadiran Sungmin mampu mengubah arah hidup Kangin. Dan kini ia seperti melupakan arti kehadiran Sungmin, dengan membiarkan gadis itu menghadapi tekanan persiapan pernikahan mereka. Perbedaan pendapat keluarga mereka bukan hal yang mudah dihadapi. Dan ia membiarkan Sungmin menghadapinya sendiri? Jika Sungmin lari darinya kali ini, Kangin bersumpah tidak akan mengampuni dirinya sendiri.

Dan ketika ia telah sampai di Seoul, ia tidak berhenti menelepon Sungmin, mencoba menarik perhatiannya kembali. Tapi semua usahanya sia-sia, tidak ada satupun pesan dan telepon yang mendapat tanggapan Sungmin. Maka ia menghubungi semua teman Sungmin yang ia kenal, dan tetap ia tidak berhasil mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin. Kangin mengurut dahinya, ia tidak akan bisa pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Maka ia memanggil taksi dan memutuskan kembali ke kantornya.

Ketika ia sampai di ruangan dalam kantornya, ia melihat undangan pernikahannya dengan Sungmin. Ia membukanya, dan membaca isi undangan yang membosankan itu. Dan ia menemukan kesalahan cetak pada tanggal pernikahan mereka. Padahal Sungmin sudah berkali-kali memperingatkannya agar menutup kesalahan itu dengan stiker yang sudah dipersiapkan Sungmin. Bagaimana ia bisa salah dalam urusan sekecil ini? Pantas sekali jika Sungmin tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi. Ini semua salahnya.

"Manajer Kim, apakah itu Anda?" sapa suara lembut dari arah pintu ruangannya.

Kangin menoleh ke arah pintu ruangannya, yang ternyata adalah Park Jungsoo, salah satu staff di divisinya.

"Iya Nona Park," jawab Kangin singkat.

"Bukankah anda seharusnya ada di Busan saat ini?"

"Ahh itu, ada sesuatu yang harus saya selesaikan disini."

"Apakah anda butuh sesuatu, teh atau kopi mungkin?"

Kangin mengangguk,"Iya boleh, tolong teh saja. Terima kasih Nona Park."

"Tidak masalah."

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Park Jungsoo telah kembali ke ruangan Kangin dengan secangkir teh. Ia mendapati atasannya itu sedang melamun, pandangannya ke arah pintu ia masuk tapi ia tahu atasannya itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Permisi Pak, ini teh anda," Jungsoo mencoba menyadarkan Kangin dengan meletakkan secangkir teh di atas meja kerja Kangin.

"Sepertinya anda sedang dalam masalah Pak, apa ini masalah pekerjaan? Saya bisa membantu mungkin?"

Kangin menggeleng, "Bukan, ini bukan masalah pekerjaan."

Jungsoo melihat Kangin sedang memegang undangan pernikahannya.

"Menyiapkan pernikahan memang sangat membuat stress Pak," ucapnya tiba-tiba, dan berhasil membuat Kangin menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Saya pernah menikah, jadi saya tahu bagaimana rasanya menyiapkan pernikahan. Orang lihat itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan, tapi saat kita menjalaninya itu sangat merepotkan. Apalagi kami, wanita sangat ingin semua berjalan dengan sempurna. Itulah kenapa kami juga membutuhkan pihak lelaki untuk turun tangan."

Kangin sedikit heran, bagaimana bisa wanita ini seperti tahu permasalahannya. Dan lebih dari itu, Kangin baru mengetahui bawahannya ini telah menikah.

"Kau sudah menikah?" Kangin bertanya status Jungsoo, alih-alih menanyakan tentang bagaimana ia bisa menebak permasalahannya.

"Pernah menikah tepatnya."

"Apa?"

"Saya pernah menikah, tapi telah bercerai."

Kangin tidak tahu bawahannya telah menikah, bahkan sudah bercerai. Ia merasa menjadi atasan yang sangat tidak perhatian kepada bawahannya. Ia terlalu fokus pada dirinya sendiri, bahkan ia membawa perangainya ini dalam hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"Kau keberatan bercerita padaku? Bagaimana bisa kau sudah bercerai, maksudku bahkan aku tidak tahu kau telah menikah sebelumnya?"

Park Jungsoo tersenyum lembut ke arah atasannya sebelum bercerita.

"Kami bertemu dalam keadaan suami saya yang sedang patah hati. Maksudnya ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang selama bertahun-tahun, dan ketika hubungan itu berakhir kami bertemu. Dengan menikahi saya, saya pikir dia bisa melupakan masa lalunya dan memberikan seluruh hatinya untuk saya," Jungsoo tersenyum miris di tengah-tengah ia bercerita. Kangin cukup tahu ini berat untuk wanita di hadapannya, maka ia menyentuh punggung tangan Jungsoo. Bagaimanapun ia yang membuat wanita ini mengingat masa sulitnya.

"Tetapi ketika mereka bertemu kembali setelah kami menikah, dia menyerah pada perasaannya dan memutuskan kembali pada mantan kekasihnya, untuk kemudian melepaskan saya.," sambung Jungsoo.

Kangin semakin merasa tidak enak disini karena telah membuka kembali luka wanita di depannya.

"Kau tidak usah meneruskan ceritamu jika kau tidak bisa."

Jungsoo menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah Pak. Karena kini saya sudah baik-baik saja. Meskipun dia meninggalkan saya, setidaknya dia meninggalkan teman hidup untuk saya."

"Anak?"

Jungsoo mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kangin.

"Bagaimana kalian hidup kini? Maksudku apakah anakmu mengenal ayahnya?" sambung Kangin.

"Tentu saja, meski kami berpisah tapi hubungan kami menjadi lebih baik setelahnya. Kami bertekad untuk tetap bekerja sama membesarkan anak kami."

"Dia berusia berapa sekarang? Apakah dia tinggal denganmu atau keluarga baru ayahnya?"

Kangin tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu tertarik pada kisah Jungsoo. Sepertinya ia tengah menempati posisi Jungsoo. Sungmin yang bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya, dan sepertinya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali lagi. Bukankah kisah mereka, Kangin dan Jungsoo, sama?

"Saya masih mengandungnya Pak, dia belum genap berusia 4 bulan di dalam sini," jawab Jungsoo sambil mengelus perutnya. Kangin mengikuti arah gerakan jemari Jungsoo di atas perutnya yang sedikit membuncit memang. Tapi tunggu dulu…

"Berarti kau baru bercerai?"

Jungsoo mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku kau baru bercerai, dalam keadaan hamil, dan sekarang bercerita kepadaku seakan itu adalah pengalaman yang menyenangkan?" tanya Kangin heran, tanpa sadar genggamannya pada punggung tangan Jungsoo semakin mengerat.

"Setelah melepasnya ada tiga rasa yang saya alami, pertama tentu saja kesedihan. Tapi bagaimanapun saya merasa kelegaan luar biasa, setidaknya saya tidak akan menjadi beban untuknya jika kami terus hidup bersama. Dan yang terakhir adalah kebanggaan bahwa saya bisa menyatukan kembali dua hati yang memang seharusnya bersatu," Jungsoo menarik napasnya pelan.

"Lebih dari itu saya tidak mau berada di antara mereka, menjadi penghalang untuk mereka, dan menyiksa suami saya lebih lama dengan mengikatnya hidup bersama saya. Saya tidak sanggup melihat matanya yang memancarkan kesedihan ketika mengingat mantan kekasihnya," lanjut Jungsoo. Ketika ia mendapati atasannya tercenung, entah mengapa, dan pula sudah melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, maka Jungsoo memutuskan keluar dari ruangan atasannya.

Cukup lama Kangin merenungkan cerita Jungsoo, membayangkan bagaimana ia akan hidup dengan Sungmin tetapi gadis itu akan selamanya terbayang sosok Kyuhyun. Itu akan sangat menyakitkan untuknya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Betapa kejamnya ia jika itu terjadi. Lamunannya buyar ketika teleponnya berdering. Itu dari Eunhyuk, sahabat Sungmin. Maka ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Eunhyuk-ssi apa kau sudah menemukan Sungmin?" tanya Kangin tanpa sapaan kepada lawan bicaranya.

"_Belum, aku belum bisa menghubunginya. Malahan aku akan bertanya padamu?" _

"Ahh begitu…aku juga belum bisa menghubunginya. Jika kau bisa menghubunginya dan tahu keberadaannya, tolong hubungi aku."

"_Temanku itu memang sedikit sinting. Kangin-ssi apakah kau masih yakin mau menikah dengannya?"_

Kangin sedikit berpikir hingga akhirnya menjawab,"Aku yakin, aku masih sangat yakin." Dan kemudian memutus sambungan telepon. Dia tidak bisa diam, maka dia memutuskan mencari Sungmin ke seluruh penjuru Seoul.

.

.

,

"Mulai sekarang kau harus kembali menjadi Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin yang _let it flow_," kata Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Sungmin di tengah ramainya taman hiburan. Dan Sungmin hanya tertawa menanggapi. Ia menanggalkan statusnya sebagai tunangan orang lain, yang ia ingin hanya mengulang waktu kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun yang telah terbuang selama setahun. Bersama Kyuhyun ia memang merasakan perasaan yang meletup-letup, tidak pernah ada tekanan.

Setelah lelah menghabiskan waktu bermain di seluruh wahana dalam taman bermain, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke sebuah bangku di tengah taman. Ia mendudukkan Sungmin di bangku itu, dan berpamitan untuk membeli minuman. Sungmin memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauhinya, kembali bersama Kyuhyun itu tidak ada dalam rencananya. Apa ini akan baik-baik saja?

Drrtt….drrttt

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dari dalam tasnya, ada puluhan panggilan dari Kangin dan Eunhyuk. Dan kali ini panggilan dari Heechul, kakaknya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"_Sungmin, kau dimana? Kau janji mengantar Sora ke ayahnya kan hari ini?"_

Sungmin memukul dahinya sendiri, ia lupa bahwa ia berjanji untuk mengantar keponakannya itu ke rumah ayahnya, mantan suami Heechul.

"Maaf _eonnie_ aku lupa, aku sedang di….ummmm…aku di…"

"_Kau sedang bersama Kyuhyun kan sekarang? Eunhyuk sudah bercerita pada _eonnie_"_

Sungmin tidak berani menjawab.

"_Kau mau apa lagi sih bertemu Kyuhyun lagi Min-ah?"_

"Untuk meyakinkan perasaanku _eonnie_, agar aku tidak salah pilih. Agar tidak ada perceraian setelah pernikahan," Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_Agar tidak sepertiku? Aku yakin sekali ketika akan menikahi ayah Sora. Tapi yang namanya perceraian itu resiko pernikahan Min, bukan berarti tidak berani maju kan?"_

Dan Sungmin menutup teleponnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia benar-benar berniat menutup telinganya, ia hanya akan menuruti kemauan hatinya. Itu saja. Ia akan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menghadapi keluarganya nanti. Ia telah benar-benar melupakan Kangin dalam waktu semalam.

"Hei kenapa melamun?" gertak Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah di depannya, dengan tangan penuh coke dan kentang goreng.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng, ia tidak mau merusak kegembiraan mereka dengan kesahnya. Maka ia menerima minuman dan makanan yang disodorkan Kyuhyun, menikmatinya sambil mengobrol kecil.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Hmm," Sungmin hanya bergumam mengiyakan, masih sibuk dengan makanannya

"Sebenarnya mengapa kita putus?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, meletakkan makanannya. Berpikir sejenak, mencari tahu dalam hatinya tentang mengapa ia melepaskan Kyuhyun begitu saja saat itu.

"Karena waktu itu aku merasa kita tidak bisa bersama lagi, kau bayangkan waktu itu usiaku 25 tahun dan kau masih tidak jelas mau membawa hubungan kita ke arah mana. Kau terlalu takut dengan komitmen. Kau juga masih sibuk dengan teman-temanmu dan hobimu. Aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan tidak jelas seperti itu."

"Tidak mau atau tidak bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa."

"Tapi mau kan? Sebenarnya kau ingin hidup denganku kan?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia malah tersenyum lembut kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin singkat, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan _counter_ aksesoris. Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya di sisi Sungmin. Sungmin pun heran, lelaki ini memang suka melakukan sesuatu tidak terduga. Ia kini juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun. Matanya terus mengikuti kemana Kyuhyun berjalan, hatinya bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di _counter_ aksesoris kekanakan macam itu.

Dan ketika Kyuhyun sudah kembali di depannya, Kyuhyun berlutut begitu saja, meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. Ia melepas cincin tunangan Sungmin, menggantinya dengan cincin mainan bermotif bunga matahari. Rupanya ini yang dibeli Kyuhyun di _counter _aksesoris kekanakan tadi.

"Lee Sungmin, aku sudah bertanya ini sebelumnya. Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?"

Dan Sungmin mengalami _sport_ jantung saat itu juga. Hatinya serasa ingin meledak bahagia, ia tidak merasakan ini saat Kangin melamarnya. Meskipun cincin yang Kyuhyun pasangkan di jari manisnya adalah cincin termurah dengan motif konyol, tapi ini sangat mendebarkan. Sungmin memandang mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, menyampaikan jawabannya disana, menyalurkan seluruh rasa cintanya melalui pandangan mereka.

"Kau memang gila Kyuhyun-ah," ucap Sungmin sambil masih tersenyum sangat manis dengan mata penuh cinta.

Kyuhyun tahu itu artinya Sungmin bersedia menikahinya, maka ia mengecup lembut jemari Sungmin. Dan mereka tertawa setelah itu, seakan telah keluar dari lubang masalah yang begitu dalam dan sesak. Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun sudah berubah, Kyuhyunnya yang arogan, acuh, semaunya sendiri menjadi Kyuhyun yang dewasa dan romantis. Sementara Kyuhyun merasa Sungminnya yang dahulu telah kembali, yang ia hadapi kini bukan Sungmin yang kaku, temperamental dan membosankan seperti tadi pagi. Sungminnya yang dulu menyenangkan, spontan dan ceria telah kembali.

Sungmin bahkan melupakan Kangin yang kini mencarinya ke penjuru kota. Kangin yang merasa sudah pasti kehilangan Sungmin, bahkan kehilangan pikiran logisnya untuk melaporkan kehilangan Sungmin di kantor polisi. Tentu saja mereka menolak menanggapi laporan itu, bagaimanapun itu adalah urusan pribadi.

"Hei melamun lagi," Kyuhyun mengagetkan Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, "Kyuhyun-ah jadi kapan kau akan berbicara dengan _Eomma?"_

"Ahh masalah itu? Kau lupakan dulu masalah pernikahan kacau yang membuatmu stress itu. Hidup itu harus santai, kita nikmati saja."

Dan Sungmin cemberut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Lihat belum apa-apa Kyuhyun sudah tidak serius seperti ini. Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sungmin, ia menghampiri Sungmin dan menggenggam jemarinya.

"Aku bercanda Sayang, aku pasti akan menemui _Eomma_." Sungmin tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah kita pulang saja," ajak Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun hanya mengajaknya berputar-putar dengan mobilnya.

"Ini masih pukul 11 malam Lee Sungmin. Kita akan menemui Minho, Changmin, ada Victoria juga."

"Tapi aku tidak enak dengan _Eomma_."

"Kau santai lah sedikit, aku kan baru saja membebaskanmu dari penjaranya Kangin?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak terima,"Kapan aku mengatakan aku dipenjara Kangin?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya Min, kamu terlalu polos sih. Hal-hal yang seperti ini yang mematikan spontanitasmu. Lee Sungmin kau harus kembali menjadi Sungmin yang dulu. Kau harus ingat, yang sangat mengenalmu itu bukan Kangin tapi aku. Bukan orang lain tapi aku," Kyuhyun semakin menekankan kepemilikannya atas Sungmin.

Belum sempat Sungmin melancarkan protesnya, mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah _night club_. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun heran, bukankah Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin tidak suka mengunjungi tempat seperti ini. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyadari tatapan Sungmin dan menyeret Sungmin memasuki bar itu.

Ketika mereka telah masuk ke dalam bar, Sungmin mendapati ruangan dengan lampu temaram, lantai dansa yang penuh dan asap rokok yang menyesakkan. Ini yang tidak Sungmin suka. Telapak tangannya reflek menutup hidungnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah segerombolan orang yang memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua menghampiri meja di salah satu sudut ruangan, ada 5 lelaki yang tidak dikenal Sungmin, dan ada satu wanita yang ternyata adalah Victoria. Belum sempat Sungmin menyapa satu-satunya yang ia kenal, Kyuhyun sudah memeluk Victoria dan mencium pipi kanan kiri Victoria. Tidak cukup itu, Kyuhyun membawa Victoria duduk ke pangkuannya dengan tangan yang melingkari pinggang wanita itu. Sungmin tercengang oleh pemandangan itu. Apakah seperti ini gaya pertemanan mereka? Bahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak pernah kontak fisik seintens itu.

Sudah tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa untuk Sungmin, membuatnya terpaksa berdiri di satu sisi meja dengan wajah bodoh. Dan Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, seperti lupa akan keberadaan Sungmin. Hal ini membuat Sungmin ingin menangis. Maka ia semakin menyingkir dan keluar dari klub malam itu. Ia memutuskan akan menunggu Kyuhyun di dalam mobilnya saja.

Sungmin menutup pintu mobil Kyuhyun dengan kesal, ia merasa bimbang lagi sekarang. Tangannya meraih undangan dari dalam tasnya, hanya ada 2 undangan tersisa. Sungmin membuka sisi tasnya yang lain, ada 1 undangan lagi. Itu undangan untuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengambil undangan itu. Seharusnya ia memberikan ini pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin membuka undangan itu, tanggal undangannya masih salah maka Sungmin mengambil bolpoin dan mengganti tanggal yang salah. Di tengah ia menuliskan tanggal yang benar, Sungmin menangis. Ia tidak bisa menahan lagi carut marut hatinya yang tidak ia tahu kemana arahnya.

Dalam sehari, Sungmin membuat semua rencana pernikahannya berantakan. Hanya pertemuan singkatnya dengan Kyuhyun, itu sudah mampu mengubah keputusannya sebesar ini. Sosok Kyuhyun dan Victoria yang sedang berpelukan terbayang lagi di matanya yang basah. Apakah keputusannya memilih Kyuhyun adalah sebuah kesalahan?

Ia mengingat lagi sosok Kangin, dari awal mereka kenal ia memang sudah tahu bagaimana dedikasi Kangin terhadap pekerjaannya. Ia merintis kariernya dari staff rendahan hingga berhasil menduduki posisi _junior manager_. Jika ia mencurahkan 75% perhatiannya pada pekerjaannya, bukankah itu hal wajar? Bagaimana bisa hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini Sungmin membuang Kangin? Akan panjang urusannya jika ia membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Kangin. Ini akan mempertaruhkan nama baik keluarganya, ia akan mengecewakan ibunya, kakaknya dan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia tidak berpikir sepanjang ini ketika ia memilih Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

BRAKK

Kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya dengan wajah sumringah. Tetapi senyumnya hilang ketika mendapati wajah Sungmin yang serius dan matanya yang basah.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa Min?"

Sungmin memberikan undangan pernikahannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya aku memberikan ini padamu tadi pagi, aku akan menikah."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan heran, berusaha menyingkirkan prasangka buruk di hatinya.

"Iya kita akan menikah Lee Sungmin."

"Tapi kapan?"

"Yaa nanti, kita harus membereskan pernikahanmu yang kacau ini kan? Kau meragukanku?" Kyuhyun mulai emosi.

"Kyuhyun, denganmu itu selalu saja nanti, kita lihat nanti. Akan ada hal yang lebih seru daripada yang penting."

Kyuhyun mengamati raut wajah Sungmin, gadis ini memang tengah tersenyum padanya, manis seperti biasanya. Tapi ia merasakan semakin perih di hatinya.

"Aku bukan Kyuhyun satu tahun yang lalu Min, aku sudah berubah."

"Kau tahu Kyu, kau berubah tapi sebenarnya tidak berubah. Kau masih mementingkan kesenanganmu, kau lebih memilih mengajakku berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu daripada bertemu dengan ibuku. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas sifatmu, tapi aku tidak bisa hidup seperti itu."

Kyuhyun terhenyak dengan perkataan Sungmin, ia menyentuh kasar ujung hidungnya. Tanda ia sedang gusar. Dengan kesal dia meraih undangan pernikahan Sungmin, membukanya dan menunjukkan kepada Sungmin.

"Kau lihat ini, ini bukti kau tidak bisa menikah dengan Kangin, tanggalnya saja salah Lee Sungmin! Tadi di taman kau sendiri bicara, kau ingin menikah denganku. Ini tidak adil Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin mengambil undangan dari tangan Kyuhyun, dan menunjukkan tanggal pernikahan yang sudah ia ganti.

"Coba kau lihat, ternyata aku tidak hanya ingin menikah, tapi aku butuh Kangin. Bersama Kangin, aku bisa tahu apa yang aku butuhkan bukan hanya sekedar ingin. Aku akan jadi orang paling egois, mengorbankan seluruh keluargaku dan Kangin jika aku membatalkan pernikahan ini."

BRAKK

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintunya kencang. Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya, napasnya sudah memburu cepat bercampur kemarahan dan kecewaan.

"Kau sudah memilih, kau sudah memilih Lee Sungmin! Dan kau mundur begitu saja?" teriak Kyuhyun dari luar mobil.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menerima ini, dalam satu hari perasaannya dipermainkan. Tadinya ia sudah menyerah, tapi Sungmin sendiri yang membuatnya memperjuangkan hati Sungmin lagi. Dan di dalam mobil, Sungmin tetap menjaga senyumannya. Sebenarnya ia juga mati-matian menahan air matanya. Ia merasa ia harus tegas, dan logis tentu saja. Maka Sungmin keluar dari mobil, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat frustasi.

Sungmin menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun, "Cho Kyuhyun, maafkan aku," ucap Sungmin dengan mata penuh penyesalan. Ia berusaha membuat Kyuhyun menatap matanya, tapi Kyuhyun selalu menghindar.

"Baiklah, aku antar kau pulang," jawab Kyuhyun masih jengah menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak, aku ingin kita benar-benar selesai," dengan suara yang bergetar Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun

"Tadi pagi aku datang kepadamu dengan kemauanku sendiri. Maka aku harus pulang sendiri sekarang," Sungmin sudah mau menangis sebenarnya, menyaksikan mata Kyuhyun yang penuh luka juga melukai hatinya begitu dalam.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Sungmin tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia menangis di dalam taksi. Ia bermain-main dengan hatinya hari ini. Meruntuhkan sendiri pertahanannya terhadap Kyuhyun, dan itu artinya ia menghancurkan kembali hatinya dan hati Kyuhyun. Ia akan maklum jika Kyuhyun tidak akan memafkannya kali ini. Ia akan menerima jika Kyuhyun menghapusnya begitu saja dari hidup lelaki itu. Sungmin menangis sesenggukan, tidak memperdulikan sopir taksi yang mencuri pandang dari kaca depan. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia mengikuti arah taksi yang Sungmin naiki. Ia bisa melihat bahu Sungmin bergetar di dalam sana, Sungmin menangis.

Kepada sopir taksi, Sungmin meminta menurunkannya di ujung jalan rumahnya, ia hanya perlu berjalan sebentar menuju rumahnya. Ketika ia turun dari taksi, ia tidak langsung berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia diam di pinggir jalan hingga sebuah mobil menghampirinya. Itu mobil Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil, menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kau tahu aku mengikutimu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku terlalu mengenalmu Kyu."

"14 hari lagi kan?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan undangan pernikahan Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak bisa lagi tersenyum, matanya sudah memburam berat. "Kau datang kan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, bahkan ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Kyuhyun yang terluka seperti ini. ia membawa kepala Kyuhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya, posisi berdirinya yang lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun membuatnya memudahkan ini. tangan kanannya memeluk punggung Kyuhyun dengan erat, sementara tangan kirinya mengelus belakang kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ia menangis lagi, semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tahu, kau akan selalu jadi yang spesial untukku. Maafkan aku," Sungmin berbicara di tengah tangisnya. Cukup lama ia memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tanpa berkata apa-apa meninggalkan Sungmin dan menghampiri mobilnya.

Ia hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya ketika ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya Lee Sungmin, aku tadi berbohong masalah mantan kekasih Kangin lebih cantik darimu. Sebenarnya kau jauh lebih cantik, Kangin pasti tahu itu," Sungmin semakin menangis mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dan masih menangis bahkan ketika mobil Kyuhyun sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Ini sudah keputusannya, ia tidak akan mundur lagi.

Dengan wajah menunduk dan basah akan airmata, Sungmin berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ini sudah sangat malam, kompleks tempat tinggalnya sudah sepi sekali. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi kemarahan ibunya nanti. Tapi setidaknya, keputusannya saat ini tidak akan mengecewakan ibunya.

Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya, ketika tangan kekar menyentuh lengannya. Sungmin sudah terkejut luar biasa, sebelum mengetahui itu adalah Kangin.

"Sungmin maafkan aku, aku yang egois, aku yang salah bukan kau."

Sungmin menoleh, "Kangin-ah kau disini? Kau daritadi? Mobilmu dimana?" alih-alih menjawab permintaan maaf Kangin, Sungmin bertanya tentang kedatangan Kangin yang tiba-tiba. Lebih dari itu, Sungmin khawatir melihatnya dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Sungmin, aku akan tetap menikahimu. Aku tidak peduli kateringnya ikan atau daging, aku tidak peduli bajunya muat atau tidak, aku tidak peduli hotelnya besar atau kecil, aku tetap akan menikahimu. Lee Sungmin maafkan aku, aku bersalah. Maafkan aku," Kangin terus beruasa menarik perhatian Sungmin, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan penyesalan.

Sungmin menatap Kangin dalam-dalam, "Aku sudah memilih Kangin-ah. Aku sudah memilih."

Dan Kangin semakin putus asa, ia mengira Sungmin telah memilih Kyuhyun. Maka ini saatnya ia harus mundur. Kangin meraih jemari Sungmin, "Baiklah kalau kau sudah memilih, aku tidak masalah. Tapi tolong kau bilang pada _Eomma_ jika seharian ini kau pergi denganku. _Eomma_ meneleponku dan panik sekali tadi, aku bilang bahwa kau pergi denganku."

Sungmin memandang Kangin dengan lembut, lihat bahkan lelaki yang hampir ia buang ini masih sangat mempedulikan perasaan ibunya. Padahal jelas-jelas ini semua kesalahan Sungmin. Dan Kangin yang pasang badan untuknya.

"Aku memilihmu Kangin-ah, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Kangin tertegun mendengar perkataan Sungmin, ia sudah hampir berbalik meninggalkan rumah Sungmin tadinya. Ia langsung memeluk Sungmin begitu saja. Bersyukur ia tidak kehilangan Sungmin saat ini.

"Terimakasih Lee Sungmin, terimakasih. Mulai sekarang kita urus pernikahan kita berdua, semuanya kita bahas berdua. Aku akan cuti jika perlu aku akan _resign_ dari pekerjaanku."

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak, cukup aku yang menjadi _drama queen_ hari ini, cukup aku jangan kau." Dan Kangin semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka, membisikkan kata penuh cinta di telinga Sungmin.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih memandangi undangan pernikahan Sungmin di mobilnya, ia tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya, "Lihat kau begitu menyedihkan Cho Kyuhyun, bahkan seorang Sungmin yang sudah kau cintai seumur hidupmu pun tak bisa kau dapatkan," ejeknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Kyuhyun berpikir, ini memang sudah takdir yang ditentukan Tuhan. Ia sudah berusaha mendapatkan Sungmin kembali, bahkan Sungmin sudah menerimanya tadi. Tapi jika Tuhan tidak berkehendak mereka bersatu, maka dengan mudah mereka akan berpisah kembali seperti ini. Maka ia bertekad akan melepaskan Sungmin, membiarkan Sungmin bahagia, bukankah itu tujuan hidupnya? Dan jika bahagianya Sungmin dengan orang lain, maka ia harus menerima itu.

"Dewasa lah Cho Kyuhyun, relakan hatimu. Ini untuk kebahagiaan Sungmin juga," tidak lelah Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**E N D**

**( ? )**

**:TEBECEH:**

a/n: Sebenarnya di filmnya dan kisah saya sendiri, ini sudah end loh. Tapi karena saya **JOYERS** jadi saya nggak mau Kyumin berakhir kayak gini dong, jadi masih ada 1 chap lagi. Nggak tau nanti gimana caranya, yang penting Kyumin bersatu dan Kangin untuk saya (arogan)

Saya tau chap ini aneh banget, apalagi bagian Jungsoo dan Kangin curhat-curhatan. Yakali atasan sama bawahan bisa curhatan kayak gitu, makanya saya pake bahasa baku ya. Ini sebenarnya nggak ada di film, tapi demi bersatunya Kyumin maka saya mengada-adakan scene kayak gini.

Mohon maaf atas updatenya yang super ngaret, sengaja sih update pas ulang tahun hehe nggak ding, saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya kerjaan padet, bayi lagi aktif-aktifnya di rumah nggak bisa pegang laptop, dan lagi persiapan magister juga. Jadi maaf molor.

Makasih buat yang review yaa, saya balesnya disini seperti biasa.

Nova137: sebagian pertanyaan jeng nova sudah terjawab sendiri, sebagian lagi di chap depan ya hehe. Makasih udah review ^^

Heldamagnae: semoga emang bersatu, makasih semangatnya anyway ^^

Colywinejoy: waahhh iya kyumin balikan sana, obrolan sama siwon ya? Tanyain kea bang wonwonnya coba, makasih ya adeek ^^

LyaxueSiBum: chap depan kayaknya udah ending nih, nggak bisa bikin panjang-panjang. Maaf nggak bisa update kilat ya ^^

NurLarasati13: Nggak tau deh kalo sekarang balikan lagi apa nggak nih? Untuk Siwon dan Heechul bercerai sama siapa, maaf yaa nggak bikin kisah mereka nih. Saya juga nggak tau mereka cerai sama siapa ehhe makasih yaa ^^

Dewi. : tenang saya mah nggak tega kalo Kyumin sedih-sedihan, happy ending lah. Makasih reviewnya ^^

Heeni: Jangan bawa kabur anak orang haha kawin baik-baik aja biar nggak capek. Makasih reviewnya anyway ^^

Pumpkinmiiin: penasaran yaa coba tanya abang siwonnya gih, mention ya kalo udah dijawan Siwon aku penasaran juga ini mereka ngobrolin apa hahahaha

Parkhyun: Sayangnya kanginnya nggak nyerah nih gimana dong? Makasih reviewnya yaa, jangan capek review ^^

Elfishy09: udah update ini, makasih yaa ^^

Fariny: iyaa udah update ini, makasih udah baca yaa

TsubakiMing: yang terbaik lah buat mereka masing-masing ya. Makasih reviewnya ^6

Guest: waduhh maaf saya nggak bisa nggak ngaret ini, soalnya nggak bisa ngetik ff tiap hari harus fokus kerja juga sam fokus sm baby, nggak papa yaa?

PaboGirl: saya juga kesel sih, tapi ya udahlah demi Kyuhyun juga nah….makasih udah review yaa ^^

Wuhan: hahaha berat ya yang mempermainkan?

Thania Lee: whoaahh….review berondongan, makasih banget loh. Dan kayaknya kamu pinter bgt nangkep isyaratnya ya, tanggal pernikahan salah, baju nggak muat, salah paham orang-orang sama calon suami Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga mikir itu isyarat mereka nggak bisa nikah sih. Dan untuk KangTeuknya saya nggak bisa nemuin mereka di Busan, tapi udah ketemu kan? Sekali lagi makasih yaa ^^

Sekian terima kasih semuanya yaa…Oh iya saya nggak capek-capek bilang mari lestarikan ff KYUMIN. Saya koar-koar gini bukan berarti nggak pernah review juga sih, cm saya kalo review pake akun lain, akun ini khusus update ff. Saya kalo review pake akun tigarini, akun twitter juga tigarini siapa tau ada yang mau saling follow terus kita ngobrolin otp ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**RE-UNITE**

_**REMAKE**_** OF HARI UNTUK AMANDA INDONESIAN FILM**

Pairing : KYUMIN Slight KANGMIN

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Super Junior Member

Genre : Romance, Drama, Angst

Rate : T

Chaptered

Warning: Genderswitch for Uke, OOC, Many Typos, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves.

**LAST CHAPTER**

Kyuhyun sedang asyik memeluk wanita yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Hidungnya mengendus wangi rambut panjang wanita itu, sifat manjanya seperti ini hanya akan keluar jika ia dengan wanita ini. Tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang berandalan, yang semaunya sendiri ataupun Kyuhyun yang nakal jika ia bersama wanita ini. Untung saja hanya ada mereka berdua di ruang VIP kafe ini. Coba kalau mereka di depan umum, semua orang pasti memandangnya dengan aneh. Karena posisi mereka sungguh terlihat sangat intim.

"Kyuhyun-ah jangan seperti ini, geli sekali tahu tidak?" keluh wanita itu risih, sambil bahunya berkali-kali mengedik berusaha mengusir wajah Kyuhyun dari lehernya.

"Vic _Noona_ biarkan seperti ini," jawab Kyuhyun tidak mengubah posisinya.

"Terserah, tapi jangan terkejut jika dia datang dan memukul kepalamu lagi."

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, malah mendekatkan hidungnya kepada leher Victoria.

BRAKK

"YAKK SETAN! JANGAN BERANI-BERANI MENYENTUH KEKASIHKU SEPERTI ITU!" seru seorang lelaki dengan kesal sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk menjauhi Victoria.

"Tsk bodoh, aku kan hanya membutuhkan sedikit ketenangan," Kyuhyun menjauh dari Victoria, mengambil segelas bir dan meminumnya habis seketika itu.

Changmin, lelaki yang meneriaki Kyuhyun tadi, hanya menggeleng skeptis melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Kau semakin menyedihkan, Sungmin akan menikah empat hari lagi dan kau sudah sehancur ini," Victoria mengelus lengan Changmin, kekasihnya, agar ia lebih menjaga ucapannya dan tidak melukai Kyuhyun.

"Biar saja, anak ini perlu diberi pelajaran sekali-sekali. Sejak Sungmin benar-benar meninggalkannya hidupnya semakin berantakan, lihat bahkan tubuhnya semakin tidak terurus. Mabuk setiap hari, jika seperti ini terus tiga hari lagi ia akan mati kau tahu," sanggah Changmin kepada kekasihnya.

"Bicaramu terlalu ngelantur Min-ah, bilang saja kau cemburu aku memeluk Victoria," jawab Kyuhyun sinis.

"Memang aku cemburu, kau tidak hanya memeluknya, setiap hari memintanya menungguimu di apartemen hingga kau tertidur. Apa-apaan itu, patah hati karena wanita lain malah memanfaatkan kekasihku," Victoria mencubit pinggang Changmin dengan pandangan marah, mengisyaratkan Changmin agar menutup mulutnya. Changmin bukan tidak tahu tentang itu, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba termenung dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah hanya karena kau memeluk Victoria bahkan menyeretnya seharian bersamamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau seperti ini, semua itu semu. Pada akhirnya kau akan jatuh termenung lagi seperti ini Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak bercanda sebentar lagi kau akan mati karena patah hati."

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam saja di pelukan Changmin. Membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Changmin kepadanya.

"Kau ingin menangis? Menangislah," ucap Changmin saat hanya kediaman Kyuhyun yang ia peroleh.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendorong Changmin hingga pelukan mereka terlepas. "Bodoh, kau pikir ini seperti di drama, yang aku akan menangis karena patah hati? Kalaupun aku menangis, aku tidak akan menangis di dada makhluk berdada rata dan dingin sepertimu bodoh," ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

Plakk

Changmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun hingga ia memekik kesakitan. "Anak setan!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kencang hingga mengeluarkan airmata setelah itu, tapi baik Changmin maupun Victoria tahu airmata itu bukan airmata dari tertawanya. Kyuhyun menangis dalam tertawanya. Victoria beranjak dari posisi berdirinya, menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menggeser posisi berdiri Changmin. Tangannya merengkuh kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau tahu tidak, menangis dalam tawa itu adalah hal sangat menyedihkan. Kau jangan seperti ini lagi, bangkitlah. Bukan hanya kau yang sakit jika melihatmu seperti ini, aku, Changmin, orangtuamu juga pasti akan sedih. Berjanjilah ini adalah tangisan terakhirmu. Bangkitlah."

Kyuhyun semakin terisak dalam pelukan Victoria. Changmin pun yang sangat mengenal bagaimana pria ini mencintai Sungmin, juga ikut meneteskan airmata. Ia tahu pasti bahkan Kyuhyun mati-matian membuang bakat bermusiknya demi menjadi pria yang diinginkan Sungmin. Jika saja Kyuhyun egois dan mementingkan ambisinya, ia akan menajdi penyanyi terkenal sepertinya saat ini. Changmin adalah member TVXQ yang bahkan namanya sudah mendunia. Kyuhyun akan menjadi bagian dari mereka jika saja ia tidak keluar dari grup vocal yang sudah dibentuknya, demi menjadi pegawai kantoran. Karena pria dengan rutinitas teratur seperti itu yang diinginkan Sungmin.

Changmin pun ikut memeluk Victoria dan Kyuhyun, ia masih ingat dua minggu yang lalu Kyuhyun mendatanginya dan semangat luar biasa akan mendapatkan Sungmin kembali. Bahkan 10 hari yang lalu Kyuhyun berhasil membawa Sungmin ke hadapannya dan Victoria. Mengatakan bahwa Sungmin bersedia menikah dengannya. Tapi dua hari kemudian Changmin mendapatkan telepon dari pengelola apartemennya bahwa ada orang asing masuk apartemennya dan tidak keluar sejak dua hari sebelumnya. Saat Changmin pulang ke apartemennya, ia mendapati Kyuhyun dalam keadaan mengenaskan, tidak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa botol soju mengelilinginya. Changmin tahu ini adalah awal kehancuran seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Drrtt Drrtt

"Kyu-ah, ponselmu bergetar?" tanya Victoria ketika ia mendengar suara getaran ponsel.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka dan segera mengangkat telepon untuknya, sedikit menyingkir dari Changmin dan Victoria. Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan lawan bicaranya ditelepon. Ketika panggilan diakhiri, Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya di atas meja ruang VIP itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Changmin yang menyadari Kyuhyun akan pergi.

"Bertemu seseorang," jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil mengenakan jaketnya.

"Jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak, jaga dirimu," pesan Victoria yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun dan kemudian mengecup pipinya.

"Tsk anak itu, mencium kekasih orang sembarangan," gerutu Changmin. Sebenarnya mereka ingin tahu siapa yang ditemui Kyuhyun, tetapi melihat Kyuhyun sedang terburu-buru mereka menyimpan pertanyaan itu. Changmin mengambil segelas bir, kemudian mencumbu Victoria. Melepaskan kerinduan karena tidak bertemu selama beberapa hari yang disebabkan oleh jadwal keartisannya yang padat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki _coffee shop_ dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, seseorang yang tidak pernah dia duga meneleponnya dan mengajaknya bertemu disini. Ketika Kyuhyun telah ada di dalamnya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari orang yang meneleponnya tadi. Bodohnya dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana wajah orang itu. Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang melambai ke arahnya. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau Kangin?" tanya Kyuhyun pada lelaki yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Iya benar, Kim Kangin _imnida_, senang brtemu denganmu" sapanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan jabatan. Dan Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan wajah penuh selidik.

"Silahkan duduk," ucap Kangin lagi tetap menjaga senyum ramahnya. Kyuhyun memandang lelaki di depannya. Terlihat matang, rapi, tapi terkesan hangat dan tampan tentu saja. Pantas saja jika Sungmin lebih memilih pria ini untuk menjadi suaminya. Kelihatannya pria seperti Kangin ini adalah tipe suami idaman semua wanita single dan tipe menantu idaman para ibu mereka.

"Ada apa ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun datar, hatinya panas juga melihat kesempurnaan calon suami Sungmin ini.

"Kau bisa memesan minuman terlebih dahulu, kita santai saja," jawab Kangin.

"Tidak, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa santai. Aku banyak urusan sepertinya."

Dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban sinis dari lawan bicaranya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah yang memisahkan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin, dan dia tahu itu.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku sebelumnya mungkin aku terkesan lancang karena di pertemuan pertama kita aku malah mempunyai satu permintaan padamu."

Kyuhyun memandang Kangin dengan wajah heran, hingga dahinya sedikit berkerut.

"Permintaan apa maksudmu?"

"Aku minta padamu, tolong jaga Sungmin," jawab Kangin singkat tapi ada ketegasan di suaranya.

"Apa?" Kangin mengucapkan itu dengan sangat cepat, membuat Kyuhyun merasa salah dengar juga.

"Tolong kembalilah pada Sungmin, menjaganya dan membahagiakannya dengan caramu," ulang Kangin dengan lebih detail.

Seharusnya ini menjadi momen yang ditunggu Kyuhyun, Kangin menyerahkan Sungmin utuh kepadanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak begitu, wajahnya tiba-tiba merah padam, telapak tangannya mengepal siap meninjukan pukulan yang mematikan. Mulutnya menggeram, Kyuhyun tengah marah.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti? Kau menyerahkan wanita yang telah memilihmu kepada lelaki lain? Kau pria brengsek!" gertak Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan amarahnya. Tetapi Kangin tetap menjaga senyumnya, membuat Kyuhyun kesusahan menahan pukulannya dan membuat genggaman tangannya bergetar. Kangin menyadari itu.

"Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu. Tolong jaga sikapmu," Kangin berusaha meredam kemarahan Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan membuang Sungmin, dan kau memintaku menjada sikap? Bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Aku tidak membuang Sungmin, kalaupun bisa aku juga ingin hidup bersama Sungmin tapi aku tidak sejahat itu untuk mengekang kebahagiaannya."

"Kebahagiaan Sungmin? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan mengatakan semua kepadamu, tapi kau tenanglah."

Kyuhyun sedikit mengendurkan otot-otot di wajah dan lengannya, membuka genggaman tangannya dan duduk dengan santai.

"Baiklah, katakan sesuatu. Aku beri kau waktu 15 menit." Dan Kangin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Kangin benar-benar memenuhi janjinya kepada Sungmin untuk bersama-sama mengurus pernikahan mereka. Ia mengambil cuti sehari setelah malam Sungmin memilihnya. Ia tidak ingin membuang kesempatan lagi dan membiarkan Sungmin untuk lari darinya. Maka Kangin bertekad akan mencurahkan semua pikiran dan tenaganya kepada persiapan pernikahan mereka.

Hari pertama ia mengurus pernikahannya berdua dengan Sungmin, wanita itu mengajaknya menemui jasa katering untuk memastikan menu makanan yang mereka pilih. Sebelumnya Kangin cenderung memilih segala menu dengan bahan dasar ikan, sedangkan Sungmin keberatan dan memilih daging. Namun sekarang ia menyerahkan semua pilihan kepada Sungmin, ia akan menuruti semua kemauan calon istrinya itu.

"Menurutmu apa kita memerlukan menu-menu sayuran?" tanya Sungmin meminta pertimbangan Kangin.

"Hmm boleh, itu tidak buruk."

Sungmin berpikir sejenak dan bergumam, "tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyukai sayuran."

Kangin bukan tidak mendengar itu. Meskipun Sungmin hanya bergumam dan berbicara sambil berjalan menjauhinya ia tetap yakin Sungmin masih mempertimbangkan Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kangin tidak mau merusak suasana mereka yang telah menghangat sejak semalam, maka ia hanya diam saja.

Selanjutnya Sungmin mengajak Kangin mengantar beberapa undangan yang tersisa. Dengan senang hati Kangin mengantar Sungmin kesana kemari, tetapi Kangin menyadari hampir tidak ada senyum tulus dari Sungmin hari ini. Sungmin lebih banyak termenung.

"Kau tahu, kemarin aku mengunjungi guru kesayanganku di _high school_ dan beliau mengira aku akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun haha dan kami tidak sempat meluruskan itu," Sungmin tertawa dengan candaannya sendiri.

"Entahlah apa yang terjadi dengannya jika tahu yang duduk denganku di pelaminan nanti bukan Kyuhyun, semoga beliau baik-baik saja," Sungmin melanjutkan ceritanya yang terpotong oleh tawanya.

'Dan kau apa juga akan baik-baik saja jika hidup dengan lelaki selain Kyuhyun?'

Kangin diam saja, hanya tersenyum kecil. Tapi hatinya semakin tidak nyaman, Sungmin menyebut nama Kyuhyun lagi. Dan dia tertawa dengan riang karenanya. Padahal sehari ini dia seakan lupa cara tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin mengajak Kangin mengunjungi bridal butik karena Kangin belum _fitting_ tuksedonya sama sekali. Lagi-lagi hari ini Sungmin lebih banyak melamun, Kangin bahkan harus memanggil nama Sungmin lebih dari satu kali untuk mengajaknya berbincang.

"Jadi anda calon suami Sungmin-ssi? Tempo hari dia datang kemari dengan lelaki lain, sepertinya saudaranya, karena mereka sangat mirip. Dan dia mencoba tuksedo anda ini," cerita petugas butik yang membantu Kangin mengenakan tuksedonya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kangin singkat.

Petugas itu mengangguk.

"Benar, saya bahkan mengambil gambar mereka berdua, mereka terlihat serasi karena kemiripannya. Ahh tunggu dulu manset anda sepertinya kesempitan Pak," keluh petugas itu kesulitan memasang manset Kangin.

Kangin sudah mati-matian menahan napasnya, tapi manset itu tetap tidak bisa dikancingkan.

"Mungkin berat badanku bertambah, bagaimana ini? Apa bisa diperbaiki?" tanya Kangin cemas juga.

"Tenang saja, kami akan memperbaikinya nanti. Oia Sungmin-ssi tidak bersedia mencoba gaunnya hari ini, harusnya calon pengantin sama-sama mencoba baju pengantinnya dan diambil gambarnya," petugas ini terlalu banyak bicara rupanya. Tetapi Kangin mengacuhkannya.

Ketika kelambu dibuka dan menampakkan sosok Kangin dengan tuksedo pengantinnya, Sungmin memandangnya dengan mata kosong. Padahal Kangin sudah memasang senyum sehangat mungkin, dan berpose dengan gagahnya.

'Apa yang kau lihat sekarang bukan aku, tapi bayangan Kyuhyun?'

Kangin mulai berprasangka di dalam hatinya, maka dengan perlahan dia menghampiri Sungmin. Mengelus pipi wanita itu lembut, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dan Sungmin tersentak oleh sentuhan itu.

"Ah maaf Kyu aku melamun, kau terlihat tampan tuksedo itu pas sekali," ucap Sungmin cepat.

"Kyu?"

"Apa? Kau salah dengar Kangin-ah."

Tidak, Kangin bersumpah ia tidak salah dengar. Sungmin memanggilnya 'Kyu'. Dan dia berkata tuksedonya pas, padahal manset didalamnya tidak dikancingkan dan itu terlihat tidak rapi. Kangin meremas jemari Sungmin.

"Kita pulang, kau kelelahan," putus Kangin. Ia tidak tahan juga dengan Sungmin yang seperti ini. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menurut.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, baik Sungmin maupun Kangin sama-sama mengunci mulutnya. Kangin tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sungmin hingga dia menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Hatinya mulai meragukan Sungmin, malam itu Sungmin memilihnya dengan mantap bukan? Lalu kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun seperti membawa nyawanya, membuat Sungmin kehilangan kepribadiannya. Seminggu yang lalu Sungminnya masihlah seorang gadis yang ceria, banyak bicara dan membuat orang di sekitarnya tersenyum hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang bersinar itu. Jadi apakah Kangin telah kehilangan Sungmin, dan sosok gadis di sampingnya ini hanyalah tinggal raga yang tidak berjiwa? Kangin memandang Sungmin dengan sendu.

"Aku tidak mampir, aku akan langsung ke kantor saja," ucap Kangin ketika mereka mendekati rumah Sungmin. Tetapi Sungmin hanya diam saja, dia termenung lagi membuat Kangin menyentuh lengannya, dan Sungmin sudah terlonjak kaget.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat wajah Kangin yang penuh kesedihan, entahlah ia tidak yakin juga.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kangin balik bertanya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kangin sebenarnya, tapi ia mengangguk saja.

'Tidak, kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja sayang.'

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung ke kantor jadi tidak akan mampir ke rumahmu," Kangin hanya menyimpan kegundahan di dalam hatinya saja.

"Baiklah," jawab Sungmin singkat, kemudian keluar dari mobil Kangin karena mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Sungmin.

Bahkan Sungmin sudah tidak lagi protes saat Kangin pamit akan ke kantor pada masa cutinya seperti ini. Kangin membutuhkan seseorang untuk ia ajak bicara. Maka ia segera memutar arah mobilnya dan meluncur ke kantornya. Meski ini sudah jam pulang kantor, tapi Kangin yakin orang itu masih ada di kantor seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

"Manajer Kim, anda mengejutkan saya. Bukankah anda sedang masa cuti untuk menyiapkan pernikahan anda," pekik Jungsoo, wanita untuk diajak Kangin bicara, ketika tiba-tiba atasannya ini muncul di depan meja kerjanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana caramu mengikhlaskan suamimu untuk memilih mantan kekasihnya dan meninggalkanmu?" tanya Kangin buru-buru.

Ini membuat Jungsoo heran, tapi ia adalah wanita yang matang yang bahkan umurnya lebih tua dari atasannya ini. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menebak apa yang terjadi pada Kangin.

"Apakah anda sedang mengalami apa yang saya alami beberapa waktu lalu?" tanya Jungsoo hati-hati.

Dan Kangin mengangguk dengan lemah. Jungsoo hanya tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan memberanikan diri untuk mendudukkan Kangin di kursinya sedangkan ia duduk di kursi depan mejanya yang lebih keras. Kemudian ia mengangsurkan botol air mineral ke depan Kangin.

"Apa anda yakin akan melepaskannya," tanya Jungsoo, setelah Kangin meminum air itu.

"Entahlah, sepertinya ini bukan masalah yakin atau tidak yakin tapi ini harus. Sungmin, calon istriku seperti kehilangan jiwa sejak ia benar-benar meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya untuk menikah denganku. Memang ini baru beberapa hari saja, tapi aku tidak bisa mengacuhkan perasaan mereka yang terjalin begitu dalam sejam bertahun-tahun lalu. Ini akan menjadi bom yang kapan saja akan meledak menghancurkanku jika aku tetap menikahi Sungmin tetapi ia masih menyimpan perasaan yang begitu dalam kepada orang lain. Bukankah begitu?"

Jungsoo tersenyum lagi dengan lesung pipitnya yang meneduhkan itu, dan Kangin tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa menjadi lebih tenang setelah melihat senyuman itu.

"Anda menanyakan bagaimana cara saya merelakan?" Kangin mengangguk ketika Jungsoo menanyakan hal itu.

"Pikirkan kebahagiaannya, hanya itu," jawab Jungsoo singkat.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kebahagiaan kita?"

"Apakah kita bahagia hidup bersama orang yang diam-diam menyimpan rindu untuk orang lain, menangis untuk orang lain, terlebih saat kita menjadi penghalang kebahagiaan untuk orang itu?" kali ini Kangin menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintainya," jawab Kangin tegas.

Jungsoo mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum puas.

"Persis. Karena kita mencintainya kita akan memberikan semua kebahagiaan untuknya, meski itu harus terpisah dengan kita. Meskipun itu akan menyisakan luka pada kita, tapi yakinlah saat kita melihat dia bahagia itu rasanya melebihi apapun. Sebelum terlambat anda menjebak diri anda sendiri, ada baiknya anda mengambil keputusan sekarang. Dan jangan pernah menyesali keputusan itu. Semua ada konsekuensinya. Tinggal anda bisa berkompromi dengan konsekuensi yang mana? Anda akan mengikat dia seumur hidup dengan hati yang menyimpan nama orang lain, atau anda melepasnya sekarang meski itu sakit tapi percayalah Tuhan akan menggantikan dengan yang lain."

Kangin memikirkan ucapan Jungsoo, mengulangnya berkali-kali di otaknya, mempertimbangkan segala sesuatu dengan amat matang. Dan Jungsoo kembali tenggelam dengan pekerjaannya. Sesekali ia mual, kemudian menggosok minyak hangat di tengkuknya dengan sedikit kesusahan. Dan ketika ia tidak bisa menahan lagi mualnya, ia berlari ke arah wastafel di sudut ruangan. Kangin mengikutinya, ikut memijit tengkuk Jungsoo yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Jungsoo terkejut dengan tindakan atasannya, maka ia menoleh dengan mulut yang masih basah oleh air. Kangin mengambil tissue kemudian menyeka air di pipi dan bibir wanita itu. Suasana menjadi canggung setelah itu.

"Bukankah mual hanya terjadi di pagi hari?" tanya Kangin berusaha mencairkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Emmm itu tidak terjadi pada saya, saya bisa mual kapan saja. Lagipula kebanyakan wanita akan berhenti mual di saat trimester pertama mereka berakhir, tapi saya tidak."

"Kau dengan kehamilan yang berat seperti ini, harus bekerja, apakah tidak membutuhkan suami untuk mendampingimu?" tanya Kangin, yang ia juga bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa bertanya seperti itu.

"Apa?"

.

.

.

"Tapi meski begitu, kau tetap tidak bisa menyerahkan Sungmin padaku begitu saja kan?"

Kangin telah menceritakan semua kepada Kyuhyun, tentang niatnya untuk membiarkan Sungmin bahagia bersama Kyuhyun. Minus keintimannya yang terjalin dengan Jungsoo, tentu saja.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Kangin bahkan sudah lebih dari 30 menit berkisah kepadanya. Tetapi ia tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Benaknya sibuk memikirkan Sungmin yang ternyata juga sama sakitnya ketika ia melepaskan Kyuhyun. Sungmin kehilangan keceriaannya, ini sangat menyedihkan. Ia lebih baik melihat Sungmin menjadi seorang pemarah daripada seorang pemurung seperti cerita Kangin. Dan ia tidak mau membayangkan itu. Tapi Sungmin sudah memutuskan mereka selesai malam itu juga. Ia tidak akan berusaha melanggar itu, ini semua kemauan Sungmin.

"Baiklah, ini sudah cukup kan? Maafkan aku Kangin-ssi aku harus pergi," pamit Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Kangin terlihat kecewa tapi Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan itu.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Sebuah jeritan menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari _coffe shop_ itu. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya di kursi sudut lain tempatnya duduk dengan Kangin tadi. Sungmin terlihat menyedihkan dengan wajah pucat, kantung mata yang tebal menggantung dan wajah penuh airmata. Kyuhyun tergopoh menghampirinya.

"Kau jelek sekali, bagaimana calon pengantin bisa sejelek ini," ejek Kyuhyun berusaha terdengar ceria saat ia berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun bodoh. Kembalilah padaku dan jangan membalikkan punggungmu seperti malam itu. Itu sangat menyedihkan dan menghantuiku. Sosokmu yang menjauhi aku membuatku seperti kehilangan nyawa," tangis Sungmin pecah lagi. Kyuhyun terkejut, jadi ini yang membuat Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti menangis malam itu?

"Sungmin, bukankah ini sudah keputusanmu? Kau memilih Kangin, teguhkan hatimu untuk menjalani pilihanmu," bujuk Kyuhyun berusaha memegang logikanya. Sungmin menggeleng kencang, ia masih menangis dan tidak bisa berbicara.

"Aku bukan pria yang baik, dan jika kau memilih aku bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu? Ini tinggal 4 hari lagi, kau akan mengecewakan ibumu jika ini terjadi?" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hanya katakan kau mau kembali padaku maka semua akan baik-baik saja, temani aku menghadapi ini. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Kyuhyun," Sungmin sudah akan putus asa karena penolakan Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku sudah terlambat? 10 hari lalu, setahun lalu kau berusaha mendapatkan hatiku lagi. Dan jika sekarang aku yang meminta hatimu lagi, apa aku sudah terlambat?" lirih Sungmin dengan airmata yang masih merembes di wajahnya.

GREP

Kangin merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Terima saja, kembalilah pada Sungmin. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kalian," katanya sambil melemparkan senyum hangatnya kepada Kyuhyun. Lebih dari itu, ia juga tidak mau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung _coffee shop _seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

"_Eommanim_ maafkan kami, tapi kami benar-benar tidak bisa meneruskan pernikahan ini."

Nyonya Lee memandang sadis pada tiga orang yang berlutut di depannya ini. Ia sedang asik berbincang dengan temannya di telepon ketika Kangin, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun datang. Kedatangan orang yang terakhir ini sedikit mengejutkannya, hanya sedikit. Karena bagaimanapun sebagai ibu ia bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi pada anaknya, Sungmin. Dan ketika Kyuhyun datang hari ini, itu menjawab semua pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Kalian sedang bermain-main? Kalian pikir ini permainan?" tanya Nyonya Lee dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Tangisan Sungmin semakin tersedu karena itu.

"Maafkan saya, saya yang salah _Eommanin_. Jika saja saya tidak kembali lagi hari itu, Sungmin pasti masih sangat yakin untuk menikahi Kangin hari ini. Saya yang mengacaukan semua ini. Maafkan saya," kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang berbicara dengan wajah yang masih menghadap tanah.

"Kau memang anak bodoh," umpat Nyonya Lee.

Tentu saja ia tidak benar-benar mengumpat Kyuhyun. Ia tahu persis hari itu, hari dimana Kyuhyun datang ke teras rumahnya dengan membawa kotak entah apa dan memencet bel kemudian pergi begitu saja, Nyonya Lee ada disana mengamati semua tingkah Kyuhyun. Ia tahu persis bagaimana mata Kyuhyun menggambarkan pengharapan. Dan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana dalam perasaan lelaki itu untuk anak perempuannya. Nyonya Lee menghela napasnya, kemudian melanjutkan berbicara.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kau akan menikah dengan Kangin atau Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin. Hanya yakinkan hatimu, pernikahan bukan untuk permainan. Ini harus berjalan seumur hidupmu. Kau harus memilih pria yang akan hidup denganmu selamanya, menggunakan hati dan pikiranmu. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja menggunakan pikiranmu untuk memilih pria itu, untuk kemudian mengabaikan keinginan hatimu. Karena itu akan menyakitimu seumur hidup."

Meski ibunya mengatakan itu dengan dingin dan sinis, tapi Sungmin tahu ibunya telah memaafkan mereka. Lebih dari itu, ibunya telah memberikan restunya untuk Kyuhyun. Maka Sungmin menghambur memeluk kedua kaki ibunya. Kangin dan Kyuhyun tidak tega juga melihat itu, tapi mereka cukup tahu bahwa ini waktunya ibu dan anak itu menyelami isi hati masing-masing.

"_Eomma _maafkan aku,maafkan aku. Aku anak yang selalu mengecewakanmu. Aku pasti telah membuatmu malu dengan semua kelakuanku. Tapi hatiku tidak bisa dipaksakan _Eomma,_ sekeras apapun aku berusaha meluruskan hatiku, tetap saja ini mengarah pada Kyuhyun. maafkan aku _Eomma_," Sungmin menangis kencang di kaki ibunya.

Nona Lee meraih tubuh anaknya,membawanya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan _Eomma_ kecewa dan malu asalkan ini demi kebahagiaanmu seumur hidup nak. Berbahagialah, berbahagialah dengan pilihanmu. Dan berjanjilah tidak akan ada lagi tangisan seperti ini. Kau anakku yang aku sayangi, berbahagialah dengan Kyuhyun," Nyonya Lee tidak henti membisikkan dukungan dan nasihat di telinga Sungmin.

Setelah Sungmin sedikit tenang, Nyonya Lee menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk bangun dari berlututnya dan duduk di kursi yang sama dengannya.

"Kangin, nak kemarilah. Ijinkan aku memelukmu," panggilnya kepada Kangin. Kangin menurut dan mendekat kepada ibu Sungmin. Ia berdiri dengan lututnya untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Nyonya Lee. Nyonya Lee memeluk Kangin dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Maafkan Sungmin, maafkan _Eomma_ yang tidak bisa mendidik Sungmin dengan baik. _Eomma _janji akan menghadapi orangtuamu setelah ini, _Eomma_ hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan Sungmin. Kau juga kan nak?"

Kangin mengangguk dalam pelukan Nyonya Lee.

"Kau harus berjanji pada _Eomma_ untuk menemukan wanita yang jauh lebih baik dari Sungmin. Dan jika itu terjadi, kenalkan ia pada _Eomma_. Karena kau sudah aku anggap sebagai anak lelakiku. Kau pasti sedih sekali sekarang kan, anakku?"

"_Eommanim_ aku baik-baik saja, hanya melihat kebahagiaan Sungmin aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku rasa aku sudah menemukan wanita itu, maafkan jika ini terlalu cepat," bisik Kangin kepada Nyonya Lee.

Dan Nyonya Lee tersenyum mendengar itu, "semoga kalian berbahagia, hanya itu yang bisa membuatku panjang umur."

Nyonya Lee melepas pelukannya pada Kangin, kemudian ia berdiri dan akan memasuki kamarnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, rupanya hanya ia yang tidak mendapat sambutan hangat dari ibu Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun juga maklum, bagaimanapun ia adalah pengacau disini.

"Dan untukmu Kyuhyun, bereskan semua kekacauan ini. Aku tidak mau membuang uang percuma, kau gunakan semua persiapan pernikahan Kangin dan Sungmin untuk pernikahanmu dengan Sungmin. Aku tidak mau tahu, 4 hari lagi pernikahan itu harus tetap terselenggara," ucap Nyonya Lee dingin sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari ruang tamu. Ketika ia menangkap wajah _shock_ Kyuhyun yang juga dipenuhi dengan binar kebahagiaan, diam-diam ia tersenyum senang.

**EPILOG**

"Kau sadar tidak, takdir benar-benar mengajak kita bermain-main. Pernikahan yang harusnya aku jalani dengan Kangin, tetapi aku mempersiapkannya denganmu, dan berakhir aku harus menikah denganmu?" ucap Sungmin sambil bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun, suaminya. Ombak menjilati kakinya, bokongnya juga basah oleh air asin pantai, tetapi ia makin menikmati itu.

"Karena aku yang mempersiapkannya, maka harus aku juga lah yang menikah denganmu, itu saja," sementara Kyuhyun sibuk mencium aroma wangi dari rambut istrinya. Ini adalah bulan madu mereka, meskipun semua terjadi mendadak asalkan mereka bersama maka ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Tetapi, yang datang dengan Kangin tadi, siapa?"

"Kenapa, kau cemburu?"

"Bukan, tapi dia terlihat seperti wanita hamil. Apa Kangin memacari istri orang?"

"Entahlah, atau mungkin sebenarnya dia sudah beristri tapi tetap berniat menikahimu?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Yaa, Kangin bukan orang seperti itu. Dia pria single ketika bersamaku, lagipula dia adalah pria baik-baik tidak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu," protes Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Itu kau tahu, jadi tidak mungkin juga kan ia memacari istri orang? Mungkin saja ia kebetulan bertemu dengan wanita single tetapi hamil, dan saling jatuh cinta," Sungmin membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun dan bersandar di bahu suaminya lagi, menikmati angin pantai di sore hari.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku melihatmu mesra sekali dengan Victoria _sunbae _ malam itu, apakah itu baik-baik saja?" Sungmin memberanikan bertanya hal yang mengganjalnya ini.

"Huh? Malam itu, aku tidak tahu yang mana. Tapi untuk kau ketahui, aku dan Victoria _noona_ memang serapat kertas dan lem. Bahkan Changmin pun jengah jika melihat aku dekat-dekat dengan kekasihnya itu. Tapi kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti Changmin, dia itu berlebihan," jawab Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan senyumnya yang mematikan.

"Kekasih? Maksudmu Victoria dan Changmin sepasang kekasih?" tanya Sungmin lumayan terkejut.

"Kau tidak tahu? Bahkan mereka datang ke pernikahan kita dengan bergandeng tangan sangat mesra, kabarnya mereka juga akan segera menikah."

Sungmin merasa bodoh sekali saat itu, jadi Sungmin mencemburui Kyuhyun dengan kekasih orang lain? Untung saja Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui alasan yang membuatnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun malam itu, Sungmin akan malu sekali jika suaminya ini tahu. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, ia pantas berbahagia karena berhasil menepati janjinya untuk hanya menikahi Kyuhyun dan bukan orang lain. Meski perpisahan rumit sempat mengusik mereka, toh mereka bisa bersatu lagi sekarang.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu kenapa kau menghubungi Siwon _hyung_ hari itu, dan menyuruhnya membuatku cemburu seperti masa sekolah kita. Bukankah kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku, jadi tidak harus sengaja memancingku cemburuku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan kan?"

"Apa?" kali ini Sungmin sudah malu, Kyuhyun mengetahui rahasianya. Pasti Siwon yang menceritakan rahasianya pada Kyuhyun hari itu, ketika mereka mengantar undangan untuk Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, kau tidak perlu malu hingga wajahmu memerah seperti itu," Kyuhyun meraih wajah Sungmin untuk menghadapnya.

"Sudah jangan pikirkan hal-hal seperti itu lagi, yang terpenting kita sudah bersatu kembali sekarang. Dan sebagai bentuk terimakasih pada orang-orang yang berperan pada bersatunya kita, kita harus bahagia. Kau mengerti kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya ketika wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat, dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya. Tetapi kemudian kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan bergairah, Sungmin membuka bibirnya ketika lidah suaminya mendesak masuk. Membuat lidah mereka saling membelit, mengecap, mengulum apapun di dalam sana. Ini sangat memabukkan, dan Sungmin kehabisan napas. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Masih menyatukan ujung hidung mereka, dan mengecup bibir Sungmin kecil-kecil, Kyuhyun membisikkan kata cinta dengan suara yang serak penuh hasrat.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang, kau tahu bukan?"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun," balas Sungmin masih dengan mata terpejam menikmati hangat napas suaminya.

"Sayang berikan aku anak, bercintalah denganku hingga pagi."

Wajah Sungmin semerah senja itu ketika mendengar Kyuhyun merayunya dengan vulgar seperti ini.

"Disini?"

"Tidak tentu saja, meskipun ini pantai pribadi tapi aku tidak mau ada mata usil melihat tubuh seksimu."

Dan Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin memasuki kamar begitu saja. Ia akan mensyukuri bersatunya dia dan Sungmin dengan hidup bahagia, berhenti membuat orang lain di sekitarnya cemas. Mereka sudah menyakiti Kangin, mengecewakan Nyonya Lee, membuat panik Heechul dan Eunhyuk atas bersatunya mereka. Maka mereka akan membayarnya dengan kebahagiaan mereka.

**E N D**

a/n: Ini benar-benar end chap, saya nggak nipu lagi. Maksa kan, maklumi yaa cuma bisa ngasih kayak gini. Tapi di chap sebelumnya udah dibilang kan, saya akan menyatukan Kyumin bagaimanapun caranya. Ya udahlah begini akhirnya, tanpa menyakiti cast-cast kesayangan saya. Banyak yang protes dikiranya saya bikin Kangmin, judulnya udah **REUNITE** kan artinya bersatu kembali. Jadi itu yang pisah disatukan lagi. Di atas juga ada 1 flashback tapi saya nggak ngasih keterangan, tau kan flashbacknya yang mana?

Udah dikasih epilog, jadi nggak usah sekuel yaa? Setelah ini saya mengerjakan **DADDY'S GIRL**_**. **_Jadi temukan kisah Kyumin lainnya di judul lain saja ya. Fyi juga, kalo untuk ff chaptered kayaknya saya pake GS. Kalo drabble, oneshoot baru pake karakter asli mereka, jadi itu baru yaoi. Maaf kalo ada yang nggak nyaman dengan kehadiran saya sebagai author baru.

Terimasih untuk yang setia membaca kemudian mereview, untuk yang follow dan favorite judul ff ini, maupun untuk yang Cuma membaca, follow dan favorite tapi males ngereview. Makasih semua, saya semangat bikin ff karena kalian. Meskipun tidak banyak, saya selalu memikirkan kalian yang menunggu saya update judul ini. untuk yang review di chap terakhir ini, saya akan balas di pm ya.

Balasan review:

Deviyanti137: Kyu udah belajar dewasa kok, cuma Sungmin aja yang salah paham kayaknya. Makasih udah review dan kunjungi judul saya yg lain yaa ^^

Gwansim84: haha iya makasih, Kangin emang buat saya kok :p

Nova137: ternyata cewek yang dipangku udah punya pacar juga haha makasih udah setia baca dan review yaa ^^

Cloudswan: Jadi ini endingnya udah ya, jadi Kyumin apa Kangmin? Hayooo, makasih udah setia membaca dan mereview lo ^^

NurLarasati13: cup cup jangan nangis yaa, tapi jangan bikin Kangin mati juga. Nanti saya yang nangis terus mogok bikin ff hehe

137line: udah ini, siapa hayo yang nikah akhirnya hayoo?

Colywinejoy: udah happy end kan hahah salah paham kok, tenang aja. Anyway aku belum menemukan review kamu di judul baruku (kedip-kedip seksi)

Park Heeni: Iya boleh mau manggil eonnie ngga papa, tante juga boleh…eh nggak ding becanda. Saya masih 26 tahun kok

Heldamagnae: Iya makasih..saya semangat loh gara-gara review kamu ^^

Abilhikmah: oke..fighting!

Thania Lee: aku jadi siapa yaa? Hahah aduh malu banget, jadi sungminnya saya. Kangteuk pas ngobrol belum ngena di hati Kangin, tp mikirin juga sih makanya akhirnya Sungmin dilepasin sama dia kan. Makasih loh udah setiap banget baca dan review ff jelek aku ^^

Dewi. : haahahah eh asli aku ketawa loh, yaudah kyu sabar aja kalo sama say amah! Nurut makanya weeyyy

Wuhan: udah ending…maksih yaaa :kecups:

Ristinok137: hadehh saya dilempar, bolehlah asal pancinya yang 500rebuan ya :matre: maaf ya menghancurkan hatimu, tapi sekarang udah utuh lagi kan hatinya? :p

Parkhyun: jadi intinya sungmin salah paham aja sih sama vic tapi kan hatinya sendiri yang menuntun harus memilih siapa :tsahh banget lah: hahaha nggak papa curhat aja saya dengerin, butuh whatsapp saya mungkin :becanda: sabar ya, Tuhan pasti ganti dengan yang lebih pas.

Kyumar: haha tapi sebenarnya kyu ngerasa bersalah kok, Cuma salah paham aja

Pumpkinmiiin: ada yang ngarep banget sama kyu? Perasaan abis naksir sungmin, trus sungmin dibuang jadi naksir kangin. Siapa lagi korbanmu berikutnya, sini aku daftar dulu hahaha woyy makasih loh yaa woyyy mentionan mulu kita tiap hari udah kayak orang pacaran :p dan tolong kau jaga aishah tiap aku mau ngetik yaa

TsubakiMing: dia mangku Vic karena emang udah kayak kakanya kok, daaaaan Kyumin bersatu kan. Terus Kangin nggak sedih2 banget kan, tuh ada yang nemenin wanita hamil nggak tau siapa, saya kali :p

: Sudah dilanjut dan udah end dong, pake happy dong. Hihihi makasih buanyaak loh ya udah maen-maen kesini, silahkan lirik judul yang lain ^^

PaboGirl: Nggak panjang-panjang kok kalo saya yang bikin, ya kan? Jadi endingnya tetep Kyumin dong.

Sekian terimakasih yaa. Sampai juga di FF saya yang lain.

Oia kemarin fanmeet dua hari Kyu nempel mulu ya sama Ming. Efek rambut baru kayaknya. Emang yaa cowok kalo cocok sama gaya baru pacar atau istrinya, emang gitu nempeeel mulu. Udah gitu nggak ada lagi di selcanya Shindong bikin kita mikir yang nggak-nggak. butuh drabble ini dong please…..Kalo nggak ada yang bikin saya bikin nih :kabuuur:


End file.
